Forbidden Sin
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: [One shot-that turned into a story[COMPLETE] It started off as a fight between Robin and Raven. It lead to seducing a half-demon whom Slade has drained of her powers. RaeRob, lil SFBB
1. Forbidden Sin

**[Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own the Teen Titans, I own the plot!]**

**Forbidden Sin**

**Robin's p.o.v.**

I paced the floor. This was getting aggravating fast. And yet I was the only one bothered. Starfire, Beast Boy and even Cyborg didn't seem to even notice. Only I did, and it made me want to scream.

Raven was driving me practically insane. She gave me the cold shoulder, refused to cooperate and when she didn't want to listen locked herself in her room. No matter of pounding upon her steel door would get her out either. She would just sharply shoot me away. She was forbidden she was darkness…

I gritted my teeth and kept pacing. I was in the hallway just outside her door. It also surprised me that there wasn't a well ground in path from my persistence. But I wasn't leaving, that stubborn girl had to come out of her room sometime. And if it took weeks I'd stay here.

I noticed a few whispers as some of the titans passed me. They probably knew something big was coming. I just couldn't handle her dark, mystery act anymore. I wouldn't settle for being disrespected. Maybe to her I just wanted to be different. I needed her to notice me…

I shook my head. My stomach grumbled in protest. I glared at it. Stopping a moment I listened. No sound came from the other side of Raven's door. Maybe it was safe to just sneak downstairs. Just to grab some food.

Deciding I needed food sooner or later I dashed down the hall leaving without sound hoping she wouldn't notice I had left. I took the stairs more slowly my thoughts catching me once again. My eyes had narrowed glaring at nothing in particular. The two boys were playing video games and fighting as usual. Star was sitting on the couch watching pleasantly.

She jumped up when she caught sight of me. I didn't really notice her as I continued walking toward the kitchen. My boot padded lightly on the carpeted floor. There was a sign from Starfire.

I heard a slight swoosh. The sound I had been waiting almost two days for. Stopping quickly I spun around. Sure enough there was Raven standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her glare meeting mine.

Both of us were too headstrong to back down. I stepped forward and she did the same. Her hood was down and her violet sleek hair graced her face just slightly. Her lips met together firmly and her arms hung at her sides. Her figure was rigid in aggrivation.

"Robin," She spat taking another step closer. I could hear the boys gaming ending. There was a thickness in the air. I stepped forward again there was a closing distance between the two of us.

I saw her clench and unclench her fists. The jewels on her arm and forehead glimmered a blood red. Pure sin.

She took the last step meeting me almost eye to eye in defiance.

"Move," Her voice was venom. This bird wasn't about to win. Not this time. It didn't matter the strange panicked looks the other three were giving us. They didn't know how to stop this. We were always the calm rational two.

"No, Raven I am tired of you disrespecting me!" I yelled my voice came out fiercely. She didn't even flinch.

"And I'm tired of your annoying pacing around my door!" She shouted now.

"If you treated me like a person maybe I wouldn't need to!" I leaned forward a little trying to intimidate the girl.

"Treat **you **like a person?! How about cutting me some slack!" She leaned in as well. Her warm breath reached my face now. Her eyes were alight with fire. I could feel myself stuck staring into them.

"So what you can go and live in your room 24/7?!"

"I wouldn't need to if you didn't stalk me!"

I paused a second. Her breath was a little ragged from shouting.

"This is stupid," I addressed looking away from the anger-fueled girl.

"You're right, let me make it less stupid, _Robin._" She hissed the last word. Before I could do anything we were surrounded in blackness. When it cleared we were on the roof.

"How did you..?"

"I do know a thing or two about my powers," Her sarcasm came on strong. Full force my enragement came back.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" I faced her again. "You're constantly talking down to me!"

"I do that to everyone Wonder Boy!" Her anger had released allowing a few things not bolted onto the roof to fly off or explode.

"Why aren't I different!"

"Because I hide my feelings!" Her rage met mine.

"Why when I care about you?!"

The words had clawed out of my mouth before I had noticed. My eyes widened and I slammed my gloved hands over my mouth.

Everything stopped. It was silence. No one moved. Time was on pause. Raven looked to be considering something. There was always a quiet before you were ripped apart. I waited almost in fear.

"You do?" Her voice was monotone, but it came as a whisper. Making it seem like she was insecure about it.

"Uhh," I backed away scratched the back of my head smiling goofily. I was in trouble now. I watched the beautifully dark girl. The pause had stopped, everything rushed back at once.

The distance between us became mere centimeters. Raven had stepped forward. I felt my face warm. She smiled in an evil demeanor. Before I could put a thought in her lips met mine.

In that one second I felt complete. It was like the forbidden fruit I had finally managed to find. Heaven in the deepest most dangerous hell. Her kiss was quick, sinful. She pulled back.

Her pale skin was alight with a fiery glow. I was still stumbling at what had happened. How had we gone from fighting to a kiss? I heard noise signaling the rest of the Titans had heard us. It was no wonder, everything on the roof was destroyed. Raven noticed and pulled up her hood.

"I'm still angry with you Robin," Her voice was light. Also in a deceiving way.

"And I'm mad as hell at you too." I played back.

"We'll continue this later," She delivered me a smile. Seductively it was full of sin. She turned and walked down the stairs. It was so wrong. My forbidden fruit. I watched her depart, never mind the matter the rest of the Titans looked at me lost.

Her figure slid into the darkness of the stairs catlike. Everything had just taken a turn for the better. My ebbed anger left me feeling drained. Maybe tomorrow I'd take to pacing near her room again.

Anything for a taste of my sin…

**[Uh I felt like doing a one shot in Robin's p.o.v. Heh, I know their anger was a little out of place, maybe not in character. I tried! Review please!]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	2. Seducing the Covet

**[Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, it's just that simple.**

**Seducing the Covet**

**Robin's p.o.v**

I hadn't seen the dangerously alluring girl since that 'fight'. But my outlook was good. No matter how long it took until she left that room it would be worth it.

I was seated in the living area beside the other Titans, all of them beside the one I really wanted. Outside I didn't show it, a perturbed scowl set deep into my features. This is how the last few days had been.

The other Titans hadn't asked what happened, they simply went on with their business as though nothing was wrong. I knew inside each of them was wondered what would happen when the dark girl made her appearance.

How could I blame them? The past days I had been pacing and walking around like one slightly insane mumbling things to myself. Mostly promises that I'd see her again. Knowing them they probably took the scowl across my feature to mean I was cursing death threats. It would make sense why none of them had tried at conversation with me.

I got up from the couch. Sitting didn't seem to help me anymore. I was too anxious, too jumpy, too expecting. I made my way hypnotized up the stairs. Before I had even got up I knew where I was headed.

I heard a little mumbling behind me. I didn't look back. It was just be all the same. Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games and Starfire not-so-secretly stalking me. Starfire has always been like that, wanting my attention when clearly it was stressed to more important subjects.

Since our fight Starfire had been if anything slightly more protective. Her shadow always following me but never saying a word. It was tiring to have no time for me, my thoughts.

It had been quiet in the city so far. I cursed and praised the fact there had been no robberies. Sure it would get Raven out, but it would also taunt me more. Surly afterward she would disappear again, just out of reach.

My feet made their way up the stairs. The same old wonder and anticipation wound in my mind. My thoughts started getting more distracting, I was watching where I was going, but knowing it so well I wasn't really seeing it.

My thoughts played on what would happen when she came out. Would she still be mad? Or maybe she'd hate me. Or maybe even-

I heard someone's oncoming presence. I might have pushed it out of mind but the notion that everyone was downstairs came to me. Or all the Titans but one.

In a flourishing hope I tore away my thoughts looking up to meet lilac eyes. I felt a sly smile form it's way onto my lips. Had I not been dreaming and rethinking over this exact situation since I last seen her?

"Not still mad are we?" I raised an eyebrow under my mask. Raven watched me. She seemed a little flushed and well rested, her hair played slightly as she stopped walking in front of me. Her face held no emotion, I felt myself wanting to change that, to surprise this vixen of a female.

"Yes." Her voice was cold and her eyes met me with a droid emotion.

"I'll have to fix that then." I stepped forward, tension catching in the closing space between us. Her eyes watched me unwavering. She had taken a small step back her cape pulling a little behind her. I was distracted only a second with a little glimpse of her legs.

I snapped out of the trance moving closer, mere inches from her. My hand felt her pale skin soft against all my nerves. Her lips were so close and inviting I almost gave in.

She had leaned away more daring me to come closer with that indifferent look in her eyes. She had met the wall with her back, her cape touching the solid form gently. A treacherous smile replaced my old one as I moved closer. The beautifully dark bird was caught. She seemed to notice and watched me more intently.

I stepped closer pinning her there with my frame, I was close enough now to feel her hot breath playing against me. I brought my hand skimming up the outside of her leg to stop at the side of her hip where her costume started. I watched her during the act with an amused fascination.

It had clearly flustered her a slight red hue dusted her face. Her mind must have been a whirlwind of ideas on what to do next because she looked so lost. I praised myself for having some kind of effect on this beauty.

In a quickly fluid motion she brought her hand up to place them sternly on my chest.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," She muttered her words coldly before I could stop her and I was encompassed by black magic. Cursing I hit the other wall where the black pulled away and I could see again.

The girl righted herself pulling her dark azure cape tightly around her figure hiding herself from view. Unable to move yet I watched her with a fierce want. My back ached but I didn't let it show.

"I am not won over so easily." She had finally turned her icy gaze down at me. I smirked, only slightly. Raven brought a hand through her wine colored hair seeming to put herself together further. I wondered what was going through the conundrum of her mind.

Before I could respond she turned briskly and receded down the hall heading for the stairs. Her cape flapped slightly and her footsteps were deaf as she reached the stairs.

The only thing I could do was sit and watch her unreal catlike grace vanish down the stairs. I rolled my eyes to look up at the ceiling. What had I done to be put through such an intolerable punishment?

I pushed myself up off the uncomfortable ground groaning at a sore back. She was a tough one. I let a satisfied smile take over me. At least now I knew just how to startle the stolid bird.

**[Look I've decided to lengthen it (I know this ch. is terribly short grr)! How many of you are happy? Hmm how long will it end up being now, no clue. But I love this idea of Robin seducing Raven. And I liked this one shot over the other, so what do you all think?]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	3. Revering Odium

**[Disclaimer: It's time for the 'talk' kiddies. I don't own the Teen Titans, don't cry, I know it's sad. Now onto my story, of which I don't own the characters!]**

**Revering Odium**

**Raven's p.o.v**

I would admit it to myself I was a brooding nightmare. I swung my cape quickly behind me moving across the solitary confinement of my room. It seemed every time I dared to leave my sanctuary he had to be there.

I keep my face placid as I ground my boot into my carpeting. He was an egotistical guy who just expected any female to fall at his feet. I shook me head, my violet hair moving ever so slightly, not this female.

There was still the problem of getting out. I had been sneaking out into town for food. Just simply so I didn't have to face him. But this had been ridiculous it was my house too. And no simple-minded jerk would stop me. Yet he did, and for that the memories forever would live in my head.

I felt my powers getting out of control. Muttering my charm I closed my eyes a second trying to find a peace inside.

There was no peace to be found. I cursed Robins name as it left my lips.

I opened my eyes once again to find myself looking at my door. I let myself wonder only a second once again before stepping through the door into the seemingly empty hall.

This is just as it had been a few days ago. The lights of the hall had dimmed a little and I pulled my hood down. I heard the usual ruckus downstairs. I decided I would be careful and take the short way.

Holding my hands up a brief moment I felt the black toil of my powers pull me down. In a black form of a raven I materialized through the floor taking my stop in the living room.

It vanished in a puff of mystic smoke leaving me looking into the faces of three nervous titans. I might have laughed if I was that kind of person; their expressions were that of worry and fear. No doubt expecting Robin to come down and the next World War to commence.

"Don't look so tense," I added dryly looking more carefully over each of them.

"Tense? Raven do you even know what Robins been like?" Cyborg added, I noticed their video game on pause. Was my appearance that grand of a deal?

I raised an eyebrow to indicate he needed to explain.

"He's been pacing around here like a demon with a death wish. It's just really strange to see this Robin like this, the only other time he acted like this was when we got lead on Slade."

"Yea man what's going on?" Beast Boy piped in getting off of the couch to come closer to me.

"Nothing is going on. Robin simply cannot control his emotions." I tucked a lock of hair behind me ear. The three sweat dropped and Starfire looked like she might have been coming up with something to say. That was my exit cue. Ignoring Beast Boy who was cautiously stepping closer I turned and headed into the kitchen.

A playing thought in my head wondered where Robin was. I dare not ask for fear of questioning. I put on a pot of tea and settled down at the table. I heard the theme music of the video games resume in the living room and Starfire begin to question the mechanics of the game.

When the tea was boiling I used a quick enchantment of my powers to bring myself a cup. Getting up from my seat seemed too difficult a task.

"Finally come out I see." A smooth voice appeared just next to my ear. I knew who it was, and the thought sent chills down my spine. This was not what I needed right now.

"Go away," I spat at the boy. He laughed that cocky laugh of his. My temper almost flared when he ran a hand across my back as he walked over to the other side, and in my frame of view.

Robin swiftly took a seat on the counter ledge and leaned on his elbows back a little.

"Be nice, I'm just trying to be friendly." He grinned at me.

"I don't do nice." I shot back, alternating stirring my tea and sitting. I didn't look at Robin.

"That's not what Cyborg said…"

My eyes shot up to look at him with that comment. His smile widened. How dare Cyborg say something. Of course, knowing Robin he could have been spying on him too. I wanted to wipe the smile off his face. I wanted to…

I froze. I bid the thought away suddenly fearing the end of it. Temporary insanity.

I lowered my eyes back to my cup. He was positively infuriating. I pulled my cape securely around myself and stood up. I could feel Robin itching to get closer. Watching my every little move.

Without a second thought I briskly walked out of the kitchen. Maybe a little too quick on the corner. But I wanted to get away before Robin tried anything, my emotions couldn't take much more abuse.

A green fuzzy animal had trampled me down when I took the corner. I groaned as the two of us soundly fell on the floor, Beast Boy reverting to his prior human form. He had fallen just short of where I was. He stood up quickly.

"Ahh, sorry Rae," Beast Boy seemed to almost jump out of his skin looking at me on the ground. I glared at the changeling and he visibly cringed and turned into a cat, scaredy cat that is. I rolled my eyes.

I felt Robins presence again as I pulled myself up and fixed my cape. I didn't dare turn around I knew Robin was behind me.

Beast Boy stood a little in front of me clearly worried. I noticed the game paused and Cyborg and Starfire gaping.

I swallowed hard. This had been the same damn situation I had been running from. Minutes stretched in silence. This was getting annoying fast. My skin itched and I rubbed an arm a little.

"Friend Raven, Friend Robin?" Starfire's voice came. The girl stepped forward a little. I felt breath on my neck. My eyes narrowed as a festering anger wanted out.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I mumbled softly trying to keep emotions in check. I ignored Starfire. Robin seemed to be doing the same.

I felt the slightness of a hand against my back. I tensed and looked at the other three. They were still watching unaware of what was happening. The hand moved softly up and down my back almost in a rhythmic motion. It may have been soothing if it wasn't an egotistical male trying to win me over.

My emotions were quickly rising over the point of control. I kept mumbling my words to myself. Nothing was working. I asked myself why I hadn't stopped this yet.

An untold answer let my emotion and powers free.

I felt my eyes blink red only a second. In the second Robin was thrown clearly away from me, hitting the wall for a second time.

Only after the thud of his landing did I turn to the crumpled hero.

"Try another move like that and I guarantee you'll end up worse." Robin had been watching me. Even in his hurt form he smiled innocently at me. Somehow that smile made me think that wasn't the end of his forwardness. His persistence was dreadfully aggravating.

I turned swiftly to return to my room. But alas my luck wasn't as good as that-the Titan alarm had gone off. It's red glaring brought my attention.

Ignoring the shocked faces of the other three titans I walked over to the main computer pulling up the screen facts on the latest crime. Security cameras reported a breech in security near an old warehouse; a black and gold figure had been spotted.

I felt the three crowd around me taking in the info.

"Um dude what about Robin?" Beast Boy asked as I had turned to leave for the scene.

"No time, he can catch up," I spat cold as ever before black surrounded my vision once more. The three nodded taking off as I disappeared from view.

I arrived at the warehouse before the rest. Transferring with my power was simpler and much more efficient.

I looked around the shadowy place for any signs. There was an open door just off to my right. I pulled out my communicator switching it to Cyborg's station.

"I've got a lead, you have my location, there's a door here I'm checking out." The cyborg nodded and I turned off the communicator. I knew he wouldn't argue, he was well aware that I could keep myself out of danger.

Pulling my senses to high alert I took the dark door vanishing into its depth. My vision got a little clearer after a few moment of darkness and I was able to see the boxes and such rubble to move around.

I moved further in, but it still seemed vacant. I had a gnawing worry that it wasn't, and that kept me heading further and further into the trap. There was a sound of hitting metal in the distance. Just slight, but it made me whirr to face it.

I squinted wishing I could see well in the dark. Using my powers to light up the area would be like point a 'catch me' sign so I crept alone still almost blind.

I shuffled a little more toward the sound. "Raven," There was an echo of a male's voice coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. I stood frozen; it was something in that tone. Something I defiantly didn't like.

"I've been studying you for a while little bird," There was a seductive whisper in my ear, it was different from the monotone but I recognized it. I gritted my teeth figuring the best way of death for him.

Before I could move there was a sound click of metal around my waist and hands. It was a sound motion like bonds snapping. I tried to move to find I could not. My feet seemed to be stuck on the floor as well.

I flared my powers wishing them to destroy anything near. I saw them glow and reach out. In front of me they neared boxes to grab.

"I don't think so," The voice was in my ear again. It gave me a bad feeling throughout my being. I felt an arm slide around my waist, cold and strong. A hand pressed something to my throat and with a slight tick I felt it stick to my skin there.

I waited for my powers to pick up something or push this monster away. In horror I watched the tendrils pass right through the objects. They seemed no longer like they could possess anything, more like smoke than energy.

"What have you done?" I growled hatred spinning my powers out around me. As soon as they spilled out they became like mist, passing right threw things and out of my reach. I hated being out of control, and right now I defiantly was.

"Do you like my darling?" The voice was deep sounding a little more of a whisper. The hand around my waist pulled me back into the solid figure of Slade.

**[Ohh and the plot thickens! Yea it doesn't really fit I guess but this just jumped at me. Raven being forced to be Slade's 'pet'. Don't worry; it gives the Robin/Rae part a twist. -muwhahahahahahah- **

**So how's this new idea? All you reviewers rock, you make me update quicker.**

**And in response to a review, I have read like every Rae/Rob FF and there's too many that are awesome, just check my favs list.]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	4. Fiery and Vulnerable

**[Disclaimer: It's time for the 'talk' kiddies. I don't own the Teen Titans, don't cry, I know it's sad. Now onto my story, of which I don't own the characters!]**

**Fiery and Vulnerable**

**Robin's p.o.v**

I steadied myself against the wall pulling myself up. Besides the pain a side of myself was still smirking. I had once again gotten to Raven; I had the injuries to prove it.

I would have liked to swell in my small victory a little while but my duty called. The location had been left on the screen; the others had left only a few moments earlier. I guessed it was upon Raven's command to leave me behind.

I shook my head smiling.

I refit my mask that had slid a little. With that I made my way down stairs. My R-cycle was the only thing left in the garage.

With a quickness to help my team and the need that it might be Slade I forgot my helmet. I jumped on the bike as it roared to life.

I glared as it picked up speed and I was heading toward the location of a break in.

"Hey guys," I added climbing off my bike. The engine died down to a gentle purr and I stepped off toward the three. They stood seemingly talking in front of a warehouse. It had been a long drive but I didn't arrive too late after the three.

"Hey man," Cyborg took over talking before the other two could bother with senseless questions. Fine with me. "Raven's in there, no word from her yet. We wanted to wait before barging in, it could be a trap."

"I won't leave any Titan to face villains alone." I added turning toward the building. I spotted a door open. "Titans go!" I added as an after thought sprinting into the dark warehouse.

I heard Cyborg enter behind me, Beast Boy changed into a bat and flew up above the building with Starfire.

"Welcome," A coy voice floated through the darkness to the two of us. I narrowed my eyes trying to find the owner.

"Slade, what have you done with Raven?" I demanded, my temper dangerously close to snapping.

"Ahh temper, temper my young boy. But no matter, you can have her back now."

With that the man snapped his fingers. Lights spread on across the warehouse practically blinding us as we had been trying to see. Cyborg no doubt had used night vision and had an easier time.

I spotted the enemy, he was grinning about thirty feet from us. There was still no word from Starfire or Beast Boy; they might have gotten occupied with Slade's goons on the roof.

Slade turned his head ever so to the right. I looked over to see Raven. She stood still watching us, seemingly unharmed.

"She looked unharmed your wondering." Slade's voice was fully of deceit. I didn't like the way this was going. "That's because she is, beside a small chip on her neck. Would you like to know what it does?"

No one moved. I was almost afraid to know. How everything could complicate itself in a few mere minutes was so very far beyond me.

"If you hurt her…" Cyborg threatened beside me, I could see his canon ready to blast.

"I have not hurt her, yet. So I shall explain, please try to follow." Slade took a minute to look darkly at Cyborg and then me. "The chip I've placed on her does quite the opposite of what her powers do alone, attached to her the chip cancels out her powers."

"You lie." I challenged, I knew it was wrong to do but it seemed almost impossible to tame that kind of energy.

"Ah so I need to show you. Alright." Slade then began to walk toward Raven. I became very uneasy, ready to just charge at the man. That, no doubt would just cause more trouble. With force I kept myself grounded.

The masked man came within inches of the ice queen. My anger peaked as he slid a cold hand across Raven's cheek. She seemed as mad, or possibly angrier as she turned to glare at Slade.

Her black aura surrounded the room. I waited expectantly for her to kill the man, or finish off some serious damage.

Nothing came. Both of us gaped as her black magic passed through everything gently fading to dust. So she did the next best thing, she slapped him.

It didn't have the desired result however. Slade began laughing.

"My dear you are quite the act. Now as I was saying," Slade took a step away disregarding the slap and faced the two of us. "The chip cannot be taken off, if you try without the proper device it will shock the two of you. The volts get higher the more you try."

Slade chuckled merrily to himself.

"What is the point of this?" I felt my voice come out yet again. I kept switching my gaze from the beauty to the beast.

"The point Robin, is to slowly make you all suffer until all of you give in to me. Realize it or not she is a vital part to your team, as well as relationship." He kept an eye on me smiling slightly after his words.

"And her being my sort of 'pet' will weaken your team. You all cannot help but eventually give in to me. Now take her and leave, I shall be checking in on you all occasionally. Only when you give in to me will her chip be taken off and you all will be mine."

There was a crash up above us. Everyone beside Slade jumped. A slade-bot came through the roof crashing into the concrete between Slade and us. I looked up to see Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Aww we miss everything dude!" Beast Boy commented landing beside Cyborg.

Starfire fired a Star bolt toward Slade as she landed smiling at the rest of us. Both her and Beast Boy looked flushed from a long battle.

Her bolt had missed however because when it would have hit its destination Slade disappeared. Like a coward, I thought harshly to myself. I took a look around into the shadows hoping that he hadn't completely disappeared.

No such luck.

"Can we go home now?" A cold voice came back dragging me back from mind.

Raven stood in front of me now; I was a little startled I had not realized her earlier. Her hood was down and her dark purple hair hung over to the side. My eyes followed down to land at her neck. There in the fading light a little chip reflected stuck to her skin.

I reached a hand out. It didn't look that hard to pull off. If I could just…

"Don't," Her command was stern. I faltered leaving my hand just a few inches from her neck. She gave me one last look before turned and headed out the door we had all come in.

I sighed before realizing the rest of the team was still waiting.

"I guess home guys," They all nodded solemnly as I lead them out into the darkening air. I was tired and irritable already. It was one thing for a villain to get away, a completely different matter for one to trap a fellow teammate.

It meant I had to step up as a leader, I couldn't have Slade doing these kinds of things, I should have known better.

"Raven?" I asked pulling myself out of my thoughts at the sight of the girl. Usually when Raven made a grand exit she wasn't found for at least a few days. I didn't mind actually, it was nice to see her not run away.

"I forgot I need a ride home." She stated simply standing next to my R-cycle. She looked visibly tired; she might have refused and walked home if she wasn't so tired.

"Um sure." I smiled and turned back to the other three.

"Guys since Raven doesn't have her um, powers I'll take her with me back to the tower. Everyone get well rested and tomorrow we will discuss what to do about this problem alright?"

Everyone nodded in defeated agreement heading off toward the T-car. I turned back to face the dark girl. She stood waiting for us to go.

"So why did you choose to come with me?" I asked smiling just a little that famous smile of mine. She frowned a little that just increased my smile. I put the Slade problem to the back of my mind for now; there wasn't much I could do yet.

"I didn't want to answer stupid questions." Her spite was like ice, if I wasn't used to it I might have gotten frostbite already. Shrugging I hopped onto the motorcycle signaling for Raven to get on.

"I am sitting in the front, I know how you drive." She stepped up and I scooted back on the leather seat. In a silent swiftness she was seated in front of me. I grinned putting my arms around her waist starting the cycle.

I felt the warmth of anger radiate off her from my actions. I was almost surprised she hadn't seen this coming.

"Ready?" I whispered in her ear purposely leaning in closer. She smelled delicious.

"Robin," Her tone was in warning. I smirked. There wasn't much she could do without her powers. I kicked the bike off revving the engine; maybe a powerless Raven would be just a tad easier to win over.

With that I spun off at top speed making Raven curse my name.

What can I say besides she's a fiery beauty when she's mad.

**[How is that? I am just so mean to Raven. I was a little shocked at the positive response for my plot twist but glad it sounded good. And I love critiquing reviews so if anything's amiss please tell me.]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	5. Impending Bad Luck

**[Disclaimer: It's time for the 'talk' kiddies. I don't own the Teen Titans, don't cry, I know it's sad. Now onto my story, of which I don't own the characters!]**

**Impending Bad Luck**

**Robin's p.o.v**

My bike gave a last lurch before I let off the gas. Slowing we stopped in front of the Tower.

In a quick swift motion Raven was off my bike and glaring at me. Shadows fell onto her features giving them a slightly more sinister look.

"I'm going to warn you now Robin, I may be powerless but mess with me and I can still kick your ass." Her eyes were narrowed in threat. I tried to stop it but it was no use, that grin of mine spread onto my features.

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave but I quickly grabbed her wrist. She turned around to give me a cold stare. Black tendrils seeped around but quickly disintegrated into the air.

"Is that a promise?" I asked watching the last of the black disappear.

"Yes it is." She spat before tugging her wrist from my grip and steadily walking toward the tower. I found it just a little amusing to see a disgruntled Raven walking up to the tower. She almost never walked where she could fly. I think she felt me watching her as she readjusted her cape pulling any part of her body out of sight.

Smirking to myself I pulled my bike into the garage securing it before I took the stairs up.

Over the click of my metal boots I could hear an argument already brewing upstairs. I placed my bet on a guess that they were fighting over what to have for dinner.

I climbed the last of the stairs and opened the door leading into the living room. Sure enough a tofu-meat spat was occurring.

"Yo we are not having that crap again! It's been a hard day, we need meat for energy." Cyborg waved a fork as a weapon toward Beast Boy.

"No we need tofu!" Beast Boy had grabbed a fork as well. The kitchen was quickly turning into a swashbuckling match.

"Please friends, can we not just eat both with mustard?" Starfire's voice was also in the kitchen, attempting to negotiate I guessed. Her peaceful means meant nothing to the other two, sounds of clashing silverware could be heard.

I rolled my eyes making my way up stairs. No doubt Raven had as well decided to skip dinner. Tofu-meat-mustard mess didn't sound appetizing.

I opened my bedroom door and made my way to the bed. Articles called out to me from my walls. I didn't feel the need to look at them. If anything sleep would help me, stop me from thinking.

Something that had undoubtedly leads me to jump to conclusions in the past. I didn't bother undressing or anything, I just laid down lazily watching my ceiling as it was wiped free of the last sunshine rays.

A last taunting thought of a dark beauty fled through my head before sleep overcame me.

It was early morning when I was brought from sleep. There was a clanging downstairs. My room was closest and no doubt I was the only one to hear it.

I changed quickly and brought a comb through my hair before taking the trip downstairs. The clanging of pots got louder as I made my way toward the kitchen. If anything someone was trying to make breakfast in there.

My stomach mumbled at a notion of food. It reminded me of the skipped tofu-meat-mustard dinner.

"Raven?" I chuckled at the mess as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Say anything and I swear I'll claw your eyes out." Came an angered voice from the dark girl. I smirked sitting down at the table. The kitchen was possibly more of a mess than when Starfire cooked. Pans and pots littered the floor with eggs that seemed to have been cracked wrong. Tea garnishes were messily strewn about along with some bread.

Raven herself was trying to tame a pan of eggs that were hissing evilly at her. If she still had powers the eggs would have been far past hell by now with the degree of heat she was glaring toward them.

"Need help?" I got up moving toward her. Black mist had appeared around the area, it radiated off her mixing with the air before disappearing.

She growled and turned to me. "You do it!" She seethed and threw a hot spoon at me. With my training I was able to dodge the heated instrument just barely.

With that she passed across the kitchen sitting angrily on the chair I had just left and crossing her arms. I shook my head and grabbed a spoon.

"Maybe I should make breakfast." I laughed looking at all the damage. A moment of silence passed she seemed to be calming herself. She emitted a long sigh uncrossing her arms.

"No I'll do it." She ordered getting up. She went to grab the spoon from me but at a last moment I held it up over my head. I had a good few inches on her.

"Robin that's the last clean spoon." She glared with her hand out expectantly.

"Well then you'll have to take it from me then," I waved the spoon a little out of her reach.

"Robin," She hissed stepping forward trying to reach it. More black smoke reached out for the spoon but passed right through it and out of sight.

I stepped back stopping when my back touched the counter. Raven stepped forward trying to reach for the spoon. She was only an inch from me, clearly focused on getting the spoon. She was almost my height standing on the toes of her boots.

I leaned down a little and she inched closer almost getting the spoon. Her hair now brushed against my face. I smiled leaning in closer to her ear. I couldn't help it the closer she was the harder resisting became.

"Raven…" I whispered devilishly into her ear.

She jumped back pulled from her task. She scowled realizing what happened. Bits of black seeped around her hands.

"I'd kill you if you weren't the leader, you know that right?" She glared hard at me stepping back more.

"I know, but it was worth it," I smiled and quickly used my un-spooned hand to push a lock of her hair out of her face. With that I handed her the spoon and escaped from the kitchen.

She had looked like she was ready to spring on me.

I laughed a little to myself as my head put that into visualization. That wouldn't have been so bad…

"Hey Rob, whose makin breakfast?" Cyborg had just come down the stairs yawning.

"Raven, believe me she's going to rip apart the next person to go in that kitchen."

"Wow what'd ya do?"

"Who said it was me?" I asked trying to sound innocent. Cyborg gave me that look. I shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Care for some video games?" I asked Cyborg. He agreed and snapped on the power button.

There wasn't much to do until the sorceress was done in the kitchen.

Just as we were starting level two Beast Boy sprinted down the stairs. I tried to warn him about the kitchen, he unfortunately was going to quickly.

"Better not be eggs," He muttered to himself entering the kitchen. I swallowed hard looking at Cyborg. We shared a look agreeing that we'd write his eulogy. We both turned to wait for the oncoming explosion.

First there was a giant crash. I cringed.

There was a flying green furry blob that landed on the other side of the room. Whimpering came from the disgruntled Beast Boy. Raven walked a little out of the kitchen waving a dangerous looking spoon. She was glowing with a quickly disappearing mist.

"I am cooking eggs not tofu!" She quietly threatened at a cowering green cat in the corner.

I couldn't help it at this point and let out a low snicker. That was a very bad idea I later observed.

Raven spun to look in my direction. "Your next." She pointed the spoon at me before retreating into the kitchen.

I cracked a guilty smile before turning back around on the couch.

"Man you weren't kidding," Cyborg added glancing at Beast Boy. In cat form it quietly crept over to the couches.

"Sorry man, I tried to warn you," I addressed the cat. It morphed back into Beast Boy who grinned wearily and rubbed the back of his sore head.

"Friends what shall we be going to do today?" We had all just finished Ravens surprisingly un-poisoned breakfast and were assembled in the living room.

I stood in front of the four. One of which was glaring an unkindly death at me.

"Well Star," I started. "I guess we could have Cyborg run a scan on Raven's chip."

I looked at Cyborg and he nodded. "So he will be working on some way to deprogram it. I think the rest of us should get to training. It's going to be much more difficult without Raven's powers in battle."

"What do I do then?" Ravens bored tone made everyone jump a little. Ever since Beast Boys beating everyone and been a little weary.

"You'll be training with me, you need to strengthen your physical combat skills now. The rest of you try your times on the outside course."

With that everyone groaned. It was true I trained them constantly. I smiled setting Starfire and Beast Boy on their way. Cyborg took Raven for quick scanning and I ventured to the Training room.

It was two floors up from our sleeping quarters. Therefore you couldn't hear anything downstairs.

I unlocked the door entering the Training room. As I passed my stereo I clicked on some rock music. Sometimes the quiet up here got to be too much.

I sat down on the cushioned floor. I had nothing to do until Raven got up here. I could do some training alone but I feared I might get tired. I would need every ounce of energy I had to block Ravens anger fueled attacks.

Instead I decided to equip myself with a little extra protection. I found wrist guards and wraps that I attached securely. At least this way I'd have a better chance of not breaking anything.

A thought hit me. The last time I had broken something it was Ravens powers that had repaired it. That didn't leave a welcoming feeling in my stomach. I sat back down listening to the guitar beat. It was a darker which just made me a little more edgy.

After a while of worry I heard an echo of footsteps. I swallowed standing up and stretching. I readjusted the bands on my wrists, hearing the light footsteps getting nearer. Once secure I watched the door.

The door opened again quietly. From the darkness of the hallway stepped Raven. An angry determination ventilating from her she stepped further into the room. I reminded myself she still had that chip on, but from her demeanor that no longer gave me much comfort.

**[Wow you guys are awesome, thanks! I'm a little addicted to updating, not that any of you mind. I'm starting to love this story, oh the crafty things that come out of my head. Next chapter is a little of Ravens revenge ****-Grins- you'll like it. Now review!]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	6. Black and Blue Bird

Disclaimer: Raven says: "Ok I am not being owned by –name is yelled- yea Dragon. She doesn't own the Teen Titans or me. Got it?"

Black and Blue Bird

Raven's p.o.v

Cyborg had just finished a scan of the chip. Somehow he had scanned it without making either of us get jolted. It almost itched being attached to my skin like that. I cursed Slade; he was literally a pain in my neck.

Beside that he made my skin crawl in a dangerous way. A kind of way that made me want to kill him. Or seriously inflict physical pain.

I shut that thought away. It was useless to get angry over something that wasn't of current importance. I assured myself I'd get my turn at Slade. But currently I had a little revenge planned for a certain other masked Titan member.

I found myself grinning slightly nearing the door to the training room. My demon side was a little too eager for this to get underway. Powerless it could do nothing but put thoughts in my head, for once I had a choice whether to accept them or not.

I could sense Robin already in there. I slowly opened the door to be blinded by the brightness. I hadn't noticed how dark the hallway was. Pulling my hood a little further up I stepped into the lightened room waiting for my eyes to adjust to the harsh light.

When my eyes had stopped dilating I pushed back my hood to glare at a nervous Robin.

"All right Raven, what do you want to start with?"

Robin walked a little closer. I noticed the bands on his arms. I couldn't help but feel a little lighthearted at his obvious precautions. It was nice to note he estimated a great beating even when I was powerless.

I heard a new song start on his stereo. It was a heavy metal band that started right off on a pounding beat. For some reason the dark music made me feel more at peace. I watched Robin unwilling to cut him any slack.

"Okay," He scratched the back of his head shuffling forward a little. "How about I take an assessment of your hand to hand combat skills?"

I nodded and readjusted my cape. I hated to show myself but it would be irrational to try and fight hand to hand with my cape in the way. I pushed it back so it was only behind me held back by my shoulders.

I looked back up to catch Robin glancing down. I glared quickly moving toward him. I went to trip his sidetracked mind. I was too slow; at the last moment he jumped back, a taunting smile adorning his face.

"Got to be quicker than that," He landed smoothly shaking a finger at me. I growled my teeth clenched.

I caught the high point of the music pounding. As if with the harsh beat Robin dashed toward me. He came at me with a punch. I caught his hand and used his strength against him.

In a swift movement I had twisted him about locking his arm behind his back. I pulled him tightly so he wouldn't try and move. "Your holding back," I mumbled pulling him closer to speak in his ear. He let out a short chuckle and I pushed him away.

He landed gracefully twisting around to come back at me. I jumped dodging an immediate attack and kicked at him.

A groan and Boy Wonder was on the ground, my boot had gotten him square in the stomach. I smirked in satisfaction, a nice bruise he's have tomorrow. Without a second thought to his injury he got back up.

I could feel his energy growing. Like what he really did in battle. The beat from the music got louder. His movement was faster as he ran at me. I was able to duck a punch.

He snapped around in an unexpected movement. His foot moved under mine catching and tripping me. I hit hard on the padded like floor. I glared up at the boy who was grinning triumphantly.

"Need help?" He offered a hand. I frowned and noticed the distance he was from me. Just a little closer…

I put up my hand and he got a little closer. I swept a boot at him tripping him as well. He cursed as I stood up quickly, jumping a little ways away.

He got up rubbing his sore back, more bruising. He came at me again.

His swift movements were getting startling. Had I really missed how good he had gotten? I pulled my forearm up to block at the last second. It was too close for comfort.

I tried to hit his stomach. He blocked. Now it became a game of blocking. The first one to miss a block would be down.

He spun a kick at me; I moved out of the way and tried to hit him in the back of the head. Somehow he had grabbed my arm.

I cringed as I felt myself being thrown over his shoulder. I could feel the black mist trying to help me, it was no good. I landed on my back just in front of Robin. There was only a quick jab of pain through my back, nothing a warm shower wouldn't cure.

"Had enough?" I opened my eyes to see him looming over me.

"Never," I spat coldly jumping up. My attacks were becoming less planned, more erratic like his.

A new song had made its way across the room. Another thundering of electric guitar with screaming lyrics. I pushed my lilac colored hair behind my ears to keep it out of the way.

I decided to take offense and ran at him. I aimed a punch for his face. I thought I was going to be successful, but he used the move I had done oh him earlier. He grabbed my arm and spun me around so it was against my back.

In a fury I moved my other arm to get at him. He quickly grabbed that getting it twisted behind my back.

I growled trying to shake him off. He laughed and pulled me abruptly to him. Trapped I was.

"Ah so Raven doesn't have a way out of this one." Robin's voice was melodic in my ear. If my senses hadn't been so keen I might not have heard him over the ruckus of the music.

I pulled on my arms, but he held strong. I could feel the body heat from him being so close, too close. I tilted my head a little up to catch a glimpse of my black mist radiating out. Unable to get me out of this one.

"Robin, I'll wring your neck." I hissed. I needed to think fast. I could not face the thoughts my mind would bring if I let myself stay in this kind of embrace. It was forbidden, even powerless.

"But Raven," His voice purred. He had delicately moved both my wrists into one hand. I pulled but his grip was surprisingly tight. He brought a free hand up and placed it on my neck, opposite side of the clip.

A slight movement from his hand against my skin gave me chills. I snapped my eyes shut. I bid the thoughts not to come. I wouldn't enjoy it, I wouldn't let myself.

"Let me go," my voice wavered a little. I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Or what?" His voice was of pure amusement. His lips were almost on my neck. I needed to focus, I couldn't think about him. Or his lips…

"Or I'll cut off your appendages, starting with the shortest;" I glared at the air in front of me trying to compose myself.

Robin laughed a little and let go of one arm and spun me away from him. I turned around to swing a fist at him. As if expecting it, he ducked.

"Touché," Robins mask lifted on one side looking as if he were raising an eyebrow. A mock smile on his face that gave spur to my anger.

"Damn you," I cursed.

"Ah but you liked it." He smiled ever so slightly with that cocky smile.

My mouth felt dry when I tried to think of a comeback. Something, anything. I needed to say I didn't. I had to say something. My mind screamed at me for a witty comeback. It knew what silence confirmed.

There were probably a million ways to shoot him down. Robin stepped forward. I watched him. More stepping. The million ways were slipping away the closer he got.

This would not happen. Not again.

I clenched my fists.

"Not done trying to beat me yet?" He slipped closer a more deeming smile on his lips.

"Not done pressing your luck?" I growled. He was only a foot away now. I prayed to the goddesses for some distraction. I prayed for my powers, I prayed for myself to fall through the floor.

I could not keep indulging in something I could never have.

Robin had leaned in a little. His warm breath feeling cool against my skin.

There was a beep. We both froze. Then there was another. We both looked down to find our communicators blinking red.

I ran a hand through my messy hair thanking whatever villain had terrorized the city.

Robin sighed, defeated and pulled out his communicator. Flipping open the yellow oval Cyborg's face appeared.

"Hey you two, just a simple robbery downtown. It should be a good start for…umm you Raven." He seemed a little wary of me still.

"All right just send us the location we'll take my R-cycle and be right there." Robin clicked it off and put it back on his belt. "Ready?" He watched me a second. I readjusted my cape hiding myself again.

"Let's go," I was fixing myself internally now. That near slip up would have caused me days of meditation. I was almost thankful for the chip suddenly. Robin shook off his stare and lead through the door. Forgetting the music we rushed down the elevator to the Tower garage.

"Again with the riding?" I offered mildly. Robin smiled.

"Ladies first," He offered a hand pulling out the bike.

"Then why aren't you on?" I raised an eyebrow in mockery and got on.

"Still spiteful then," Robin slid on behind me again.

I focused ahead reading off the direction while he started up the cycle. I didn't want to think about him, I wouldn't. It took only a minute for the engine, so I held onto the bars of his bike.

Sure enough Robin revved the engine hitting the gas fast. I cursed him again as he sped down the road. I was sure this was punishment for my crimes to humanity in past lives.

---------------

I noticed he had almost gotten us killed twice as he avoided on coming traffic. Yes that's right, we were in the wrong lane. I have to say I enjoyed the rush, just not the near death experience part. Especially without the powers I so depended on.

I was starting to think I was better off in the training room. The store had better be close…

As if on cue the convenient store showed up as Robin not so slowly took a corner. He skid the breaks hard and we stopped almost immediately. If it weren't for Robin's hold on my waist I was sure I might have came out of my seat. I imagined we were only a few seconds after the other Titans. They were still surveying the store.

I detached Robin quickly and stepped up to the others. I erased all forms of a previous blush and pulled up my hood.

I heard his engine die to a purr as we all turned to wait for the criminals to make a move.

The door jingled open. I turned my eyes to the figures exiting the small store. I glared recognizing an all too familiar group.

So how was their little spat? Any guesses to who the robbers are? XD Thanks everyone for reviewing!

And there's that hurricane Ivan coming right where we live. So I don't know how long it will be until I can update again. This is our third one. Grr

-Dragonslayer527


	7. Fractured Emotional Boycott

**Disclaimer: Dude if I owned TT this would be a season of episodes! And that's exactly why I don't own it XD**

**Fractured Emotional Boycott**

**Robin's p.o.v**

This is just not what I needed right now. Exiting the convenient store was none other than the HIVE. Why they came up with the dumbest crimes was beyond me.

"Titans go!" I ordered as the three had filed out the door and were watching us.

"Wait," Raven's frozen voice made everyone pause from his or her battle ready positions. She stood watching the door of the store waiting.

"Smart girl," The door jingled once again as hells incarnation itself walked through the door.

"Slade," I growled.

"Yes, Robin. I'd just wish to inquire how Raven is doing in her current condition." His voice was a purr. I gritted my teeth glaring when he looked at me. His apprehensive look stayed on Raven a little too long, it made my skin itch with a fury.

"Go to hell," Raven hissed as she stepped forward.

"I've already done that." The man gestured to his mask. "Now, if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave. HIVE, depart." Slade ordered. He turned around to leave.

I couldn't let Slade get away. I found my feet running. I heard the other Titans behind me take the same approach.

Slade turned back around knowingly. Calmly he folded his arms ready to watch how we faired. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth gave each other a look.

"Attack pattern Beta," Jinx took charge ordering the other two.

I had gotten close enough and took a swing at Jinx. She laughed and jumped away behind me. A quick glance assured me she had gone after the others. I turned back to find only Mammoth with a huge fist facing my direction.

I tried to take a fast dive, I didn't quite make it. I was hit in the stomach by his overlarge fist. I groaned flying back to hit hard on the cement.

I was glad to note Cyborg had taken over the moment I was done. The two were now in a war of strengths. I clutched my stomach coughing up a red substance. I didn't let my mind wonder to guess what it was. It was just another injury I'd be feeling tomorrow morning.

I sat up gingerly and found the rest of them. Beast Boy was handling Gizmo as a gorilla. Starfire and Raven were facing off with Jinx. Starfire did most of the fighting, Raven could never get close enough for a hit.

I refocused to watch Slade. He looked satisfied an almost drawing smile to his face, it made me livid.

Ignoring my stomachs protests I pulled myself up to full height. I reached for my belt pulling out some bird-a-rangs. I could not take the satisfaction the villain was putting out. With a preciseness only to be beaten by Speedy I quickly threw them at Slade.

He jumped out of a direct line at the last second. I cursed under my breath glaring as he landed gracefully a little closer to the other Titans and HIVE members. Instead the weapons turned and hit into the back of Gizmo. Effectively dismissing his equipment.

Lucky shot sure, but I wasn't trying to disable him.

I tried moving closer to Slade. A sharp stab through my nerves reminded me of my inabilities. I placed a hand tightly over my stomach; it felt like I had broken something. I hoped for the team's sake I hadn't.

Slade slid over closer to the fight between Jinx and Starfire. I wondered only a moment if he was going to help Jinx.

Instead my eyes moved down from the fighting duo bouncing around to the figure Slade was sneaking up to. A dark cape clad Raven.

"Rae!" I tried shouting over the sound of crashing star bolts and Gizmo curses. She caught my voice and turned to look my way. I glared as Slade slipped up laying a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed a little and Raven tensed, I figured he must have paralyzed her because she didn't move.

I struggled forward a little not taking my eyes off the two. Slade had gently pulled down her hood and moved her hair aside to get a look at his chip. My teeth crunched together as my mind put together thousands of ways this man could die.

"Ahh so I see you've all tried to get if off already," Slade directed his conversation towards me. Completely ignoring the disgruntled Raven in his grasp. She looked angry enough to kill him with her bare hands.

I wondered how hard his grasp was on her central nerve to keep her still.

"By the looks of it you aren't any closer. If anything you're doing worse," Slade's monotone was dark, hidden amusement present. "Well I shall leave you all to defend the city, one titan down."

With that he pulled Raven back a few steps, she was almost leaning into the evil man. She still didn't move. He leaned down to say something to her. Over a loud crash from the battle behind me meant I couldn't hear it.

If it was probable and possible it infuriated the girl more. I felt a deep drip of jealousy paint me over at how close Slade was. I forced myself forward a few steps. I saw Slade pick his hand off her shoulder.

If anything, he should not have done that.

Lightning speed brought Raven around to face Slade. I heard her growl and say something. She brought a hand up and before Slade could move away slapped him, again.

I watched with a fascination as Slade had his face torn to the side. When he turned back deep scratch nail marks were torn just under his one visible eye. Already blood was gathering. It gave him the appearance of a demon, crimson tears rose where the scratches were. He placed a gloved hand to his eye pulling his hand back to find blood. Glaring at Raven he hit something on his belt.

Smoke exploded into the area. The fight stopped, no one could see. Coughing and gagging I made my way into the area needing to get to Raven.

"Raven?" I was almost afraid Slade might have taken her. I coughed more, again disregarding its coloration.

"Here," Her voice was shallow. She stepped out of the clearing smoke from beside me looking at me. Immediately I felt better, I knew Slade had left.

I didn't think I'd be staying conscious much longer either. The adrenaline that had pushed me up from the ground was quickly ebbing now the danger was gone. My twisting stomach was already crawling in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I was more concerned to know he hadn't done anything to her. Her dark eyes watched my masked ones. She seemed to be trying to look into me.

"I'm fine." Her voice wasn't as cold; if I was a betting type of person I might have bet it was compassionate. Maybe it was the closest I'd ever see her to compassion.

"Good," My voice cracked. The smoke had almost cleared, but my heavy breathing had not. I could hear the other Titans coughing and clearing from the smoke. They yelled in our direction but I couldn't focus.

All at once I felt dizzy and out of place. Before I could do anything more my body and mind stopped working. I felt my legs give out and then all consuming darkness…

---------------

The walls around me where white. Like a bleached white too bright to be greeting me in a time that seemed like morning. I pulled up a hand to wipe my eyes. Where was I?

I looked at the ceiling I was facing. It was the same kind of tiling that was on all the Titan ceilings. So I was in the Tower.

I was also on a bed. I looked down at the darker sheets. Soft and warm there were tucked all the way up to my neck. I tried to prop myself up and received a large binge of pain through my torso.

I sucked in air groaning and laid back down. So much for a possible escape plan.

I twisted my head instead. There was a door to my right. I recognized it at once. I was in the hospital room of the Tower.

Memories soaked back inside the room. I got a quick headache at the memories of exactly why I was here.

"Hello?" I called out hoping one of the Titans was in the room. I didn't dare try to look to the left. I knew there was an office that held all the medical supplies but it might cause pain to budge.

I slowly looked down at myself when no one answered. Pulling back the blankets charily I saw the large bandaging. It ran across much of my chest and stomach looking like a soft cast. I wondered what the diagnosis was.

"It's just a mild fracture of a rib bone." Raven's voice answered my unasked question.

Forgetting about pain my head snapped to the left. The girl had an arm full of medical wrap and medicines heading my way. She had her hood down and looked less hostile than how I had seen her lately.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked watching her make her way closer.

"A week," She looked down.

"A week?!" I almost jumped out of the bed.

"No just the night," She looked back up standing at the foot of my bed. The smallest hint of a grin was visible.

"I just love your dry humor," I added hoping she was coming closer.

"I know," She added simple complying with my hope. She moved over to my right placing the large pile of supplies on the wooden bedside table.

She turned to me with more wrap in her hand.

"I need to rewrap you." It sounded simple the way she put it.

Rewrapping is not simple.

Ten minutes later she had me sitting up. Painless, a feat I couldn't help but admire. I was uncooperative and clumsy she kept pointing out.

I only did it because to unwrap and reward she had to get close. Each time she had to reach around to get the bandage around my back.

"So why are you stuck in here looking after me?"

"You think the others know how to wrap an injury?" She countered with a question. She leaned in again bringing the new wrap around my chest. I couldn't help but take notice of her delicious aroma.

"There," She pulled a little tight on the bandage and clipped it to itself with a metal clasp.

"What did Slade say to you?" I asked out of nowhere. The memory had just bound back into my head.

She froze just over my bed. I realized what little effort it would take to kiss her…

"He told me he'd be waiting for me." Her voice was spiteful. I smiled at the thought of her reaction. Slade couldn't hide that scar anytime soon. She was still looking down, seemingly stuck in a thought.

"Raven," I asked gently. Her eyes broke her penetrating stare downcast to catch mine.

Without a second thought I leaned forward. I ignored the tense jabbing of that rib. I gently pressed my lips to hers. I brought a hand to gently hold her chin. Her lips were soft pressing me to go on.

She seemed to almost give in when I deepened the kiss trying to pull her toward me. She was leaning forward as I pulled her closer. I couldn't get enough of this feeling. Both wrong and right at the same time. Like a thrill of breaking so many unwritten laws.

At a last second she seemed to be brought back to her emotionally challenged mind. She pushed me back. At the same time she had been leaning too far forward.

Both lucky and unfortunate for me she fell on top of me. My eyes snapped shut a moment trying to cover the pain.

"That had to hurt _Robin_." I opened my eyes to see her face. Not a displeasing view. She scowled at me, probably angry with herself for giving in to that. If only for a short time, or maybe it had been a long time, indication of time had left me when she came into the room. I could just see her mind working through her eyes. It could be possible she was angry with me for such trickery.

"Not really," I covered any indication of previous pain looking down at her. She looked a little flushed her cape splayed over her back matching with the dark blankets. I couldn't wish for anything better. Well I could, but just thinking it would probably cause me a long torturous death…

"Well then, I'll go tell the others your awake." She gave me a grin, one that told me there was pain in my near future.

I was right.

To get up she pressed a hand to my chest. A quick intake of breath from me gave her victory. She gave me a last domineering glance before she fixed her cape and hurried out the door.

I didn't mind the pain now. That last look she gave me was worth any pain. I was slowly getting to the untouchable bird.

**Survived hurricane, it didn't come! And everyone guessed HIVE so partial credit for you. A kiss as well, Raven's slipping up in her emotion boycott. Hope you guys liked it; it's the longest chapter yet!**

**Hah and forgot Slade's face was covered except the eye, so I had to go back and fix that part o.O;;**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	8. Craven is no Raven

**Disclaimer: I own them! –is dragged away by doctors in lab coats- No, no I don't! –is let freed-**

**Craven is no Raven**

**Robin's p.o.v**

Recovery only took the rest of the week. I was thankful not to be out longer than that. Raven kept a tight line for the rules during my recovery. I had mentioned a few times how kind she was being in my treatment. She bit back simply saying the faster I was healed the faster she could get back to her usual routine.

By that I think there was pain in my distant future. Since the first night I hadn't pressed my luck. That and the fact Raven made her visits quick and stayed a distance away.

Starfire was the first beside Raven to visit. She asked about a million questions making sure I was ok. It was only after Raven's reassurance (of which she got annoyed) that the alien left. Even then she came back oodles of times each day to check on me.

If Raven hadn't been keeping such a strict schedule for everything Starfire might have spent whole days trying to feed me her 'pudding of wellness'.

The dark girl wasn't helping in the pudding area however; a few times she even encouraged Starfire to feed me more. She alleged I wasn't in my right mind when refusing the food.

Beast Boy had come up a few times to check how I was doing. Joking around and then would practically drag Starfire out. Either that or Raven would get violent sending a cowering kitten of a Beast Boy out into the halls.

Cyborg was the one I saw less often. He had come up initially to check how I was doing. I set him straight to make sure he'd be working on the chip. Raven told me he hadn't come out of his work area a whole lot. Just occasional video games and food wars with Beast Boy.

I hated to be so strict on one teammate in particular. But Cyborg understood, he was really the only one who understood technology.

After bribing Raven with promises of horror movies and new books I had finally gotten her to leave me alone for a day. I think she really did want to leave, she was just holding out while I was bribing.

Cunning female she is.

I felt a little weird finally standing back up. In the three or so days I had been out I had only gotten up for bathroom use. Even then it's not like the rigor I put my body through in training. So far I was out two whole training days. My legs felt a little jellified as I stretched them out.

As I increased my movement I found it was almost painless. It was odd that Raven could heal a fracture so quickly even without her powers. If the super-hero gig didn't work out she could always become a nurse.

I felt the clasp around my torso and took it off. Carefully I undid the fabric that had been rewrapped only last night. The skin was a little white where the band had been. There was a slight bruise, but nothing a few more days wouldn't heal.

Further down on my stomach was a fading bruise. I recalled the not-so-pleasant memory of a kick to the stomach by Raven. What luck.

I reached up and adjusted my mask. It stayed firm as ever. With that I decided to try my luck downstairs.

I grabbed my shirt that had been trimly folded at the end of my bed. I thought for a second I would wear it but decided against it.

I knew Raven tried to be modest as someone who didn't care too much about physical attributes. But I had happened to notice a few times a fleeting look from her. I almost said something one time. She might have guessed because she cut me off with a sarcastic excuse that she had to 'depart'.

I left the medical lab with my shirt draped over my shoulder. Lust was one of the easier emotions to break Raven down with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys." I stretched a little standing in the doorway looking out into the living room. The four Titans on the couch turned at the sound of my voice. Movie temporarily forgotten.

"Robin!" Starfire jumped up first. I smiled as she flew over and hugged me, a little too tightly.

"Let him breathe Star," Raven regarded rolling her eyes still looking over the couch back. Starfire sheepishly let go still glowing in a green tint.

"Dude does this mean we have to get back to training?" Beast Boy whined and scratched his green hair.

"I don't think we'll start training for one more day. How about we all go out?" I suggested.

"Marvelous!" Starfire clasped her hands hovering above the ground. I shook my head.

"As long as you can take a day off Cyborg," I looked over to my teammate.

He smiled. "Yea, I'm ready to get out. Where do you all want to go?"

"Might I suggest the place of dancing?" Starfire was grinning.

"Yea, I'm a chick magnet there!" Beast Boy seemed to drift off in thought.

"Earth to Beast Boy," Raven droned. She waved a hand in front of the changelings face; getting no reaction she simply signed and glared.

"So we all agree then?" I looked across the group after pulling my shirt on. Everyone nodded beside Raven.

"Rav-"

"I don't do dancing," She cut in.

"Aww come on Raven," Cyborg patted her back making the smaller girl step forward abruptly.

"No," Her answer sounded finalized. Except I wasn't willing to accept a no. I looked at Cyborg and smiled. He nodded seeming to see what I was planning.

"Well then…" I walked closer to the dark girl. She watched me apprehensively.

"Hey Raven," Cyborg called causing the girl to snap her attention away from me.

"We'll just have to kidnap you then," I grinned as Cyborg grabbed Raven around the waist. He held her over his shoulder with his robotic arm; she wouldn't be getting away.

"Let me go you can't do this!" Her voice was spiteful. Cyborg started walking out laughing to himself. While he was leaving Raven was stringing together an odd assortment of language while glaring at me. I have to say, she has a very creative and colorful vocabulary. She had given up fighting the unmovable robotics that made Cyborg. With that the door shut behind the two.

I looked at the two left. Starfire looked a little concerned and Beast Boy was holding in laughter. He was failing while a long grin infected his features.

"Lets go," I smirked following the cussing mistress who had exited moments before.

-----------------------------------------------

"And how was I talked into this?" Raven spoke to me as we wove our way through the club. Beating music and burning lights sifted over the mobs of people.

"Because you enjoy my company?" I offered and ducked when Ravens arm came out to hit me.

"You're intolerable," She added when all she got was air. We had finally made it to the other end of the place. The people were spread out more and it was a notch quieter. I kept glancing at the girl as the lights flashed over her. I was glad she had decided to put her hood down.

I laughed as we both stopped walking. I looked out at the sea of people dancing. Already Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg had made their way into it. It wasn't hard to miss the three. The place wasn't too large, one floor. The tiles floors and beading lights gave it the look of a lengthy ballroom. It was dark however, walls and floor matching in black.

"Want to dance Raven?" I had to lean in a little to make myself heard. Or maybe I just leaned in for the sake of the matter.

Raven turned her head.

"You really are insane." She raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"Alright then, I'll stalk you later." I grinned and shuffled away before Raven could get violent.

-----------------------------------------

It had been an hour. I hadn't seen Raven anywhere. The throbbing music still spilled out across the dance floor. After I had left her earlier she kind of vanished.

I pushed myself out of the crowd. A few girls under-dressed giggled and smiled at me. I sighed a little disgusted and continued my search.

Heavy rock was playing and the crowd had gathered more rhythm.

I pushed a blotchy man out of the way.

And there she was.

Purple lights were above her giving Raven a ghostly and beautiful glow. Sure enough she was dancing in a large crowd, seemingly with no one.

I could never imagine Raven dancing. But staring rapt in her being it seemed almost right. Her hips moved smoothly and I felt compelled to cause a little more trouble. I ran a hand through my hair and pushed more through the waves of people.

Her back was to me, as I got closer. The song beating was slowing from its chortling noise.

I pushed back a few more girls not even acknowledging their angered stares.

"I thought you said you didn't dance," I whispered in the girl's ear. In a quick motion I had come up behind the girl and wrapped my arms around her stomach bringing her to me.

"And this is why," She mumbled back. I heard her clearly as the song had just ended. "Now let go."

I smiled watching wisps of helpless smoke float about. I held her tightly so she couldn't get her arms up. That might have been another injury for me.

"No." I whispered again. I breathed in her scent, why couldn't I just stay like this? Why did it have to be so forbidden? Such an unwritten sin…

"Robin," She growled. There was more tendrils that dissipated in the air, some had even reached out and gone through me. A lullaby-like slow song had just come on. People were already pairing off.

"Only if you dance with me," I moved my hands a little on her stomach. I noted she froze at the sudden movement. I considered asking if she was ticklish.

Before I could she cut me off with an angry agreement. I grinned devilishly letting go. As I did I slid my hands across her stomach. I watched with a keen satisfaction as she squirmed a little, and then froze.

She spun and stared at me, daring me to say anything. I kept my mouth shut.

The song had just gotten into its chorus and Raven closed the distance. She placed her hands around my neck as I carefully put my hands just at her waist. She was watching me carefully after all.

The sorrowful music hits its high notes sung by a female. I was thankful for my mask, because everything that was going through my mind probably was visible by my eyes. That's not to say she couldn't dip into my mind and see it. Maybe her chip had taken away that ability too?

I tried not to think some of the worst images just in case. The some that concerned her body…

I blinked bringing myself back. Raven was looking curious almost at me. Her lips weren't even in a grimace or scowl. That was a step up from how she usually looked around me.

More silver lights passed over us. The shadowy goddess' eyes burned into me. There was a question coming; I could almost hear it on her lips.

"Robin, why do you persist?" Her voice was light, a little of the monotone had faded in. It would have sounded like Raven to anyone else. I wasn't anyone else. Something was troubling her, other than me.

"What do you mean?" It was safest to counter with a question. I had leaned that from Raven herself.

"Why do you keep trying when I shoot you down?" She had leaned in a little more. I don't think she noticed, but my mind picked up every diminutive detail. I noticed her hair framing her pale face. Her lips slightly parted with the last word hanging. The slight swaying that connected the two of us to the music.

But it was her eyes that caught me up the most. The deep amethyst was constantly changing like she could never make up her mind. A constant ocean of misconceptions.

"Because any chance I do get would be worth it." I had leaned in a little more. I couldn't read her face but I didn't feel the need to.

"Robin," She sighed. That was a defeated type of sigh. I stepped back to look at her. I didn't like the look on her face. I felt anger drain into my system. I already knew what she was going to say. I didn't want to hear what couldn't happen. I never listened to the impossible, there was always a way around that.

Impossible was only a word, a word I'd overcome plenty of times before.

"No Raven," I shot back before she could start the pity speech. I moved my hands to hold her shoulders. The only indication from her was a raised eyebrow.

"Robin," she said simply.

"Stop it. I have a right to be angry with you." I snuffed her attempted at sanity. "Come on, let's talk it's too loud in here."

With that I grabbed the girls wrist. She didn't resist as I began making my way out. I pushed people out of the way relieved I hadn't seen the Titans; it might have been hard to explain.

I moved past a fit of females that had just came in. They gave me a dirty look and passed into the club. I rolled my eyes and moved outside.

The last of the music was shut off when the muscled bouncer slammed the door after us. That just left Raven, and me with enough tension to fill a concert hall.

**I was grounded, that's why updating took so long. Oo But thanks all my reviewers you guys are awesome! Over 100!? Each chap is getting longer. And I know Raven probably wouldn't dance, but uh use your imagination? Oh and don't worry, I know Raven seems a little soft there at the end, part of the plan, I think? XD**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	9. Answers in Smoke

**Disclaimer: I own the tape that I recorded TT on, that is all. Sadly I do not own them…**

**Answers in Smoke**

**Raven's p.o.v**

I pulled my cape closer as the wind whipped at me. Robin was still dragging me so sturdily by my wrist. His grasp was firm enough on my wrist to make me think twice about escaping.

I could feel anger pulsing from him. It wasn't hard to figure, powers or no powers, when Robin was angry. He hadn't looked at me since he began dragging me. It bothered me a little; I felt I needed to see his face.

Either way this was going to be awkward enough for the both of us. He wanted what neither of us could have. He wanted to re-write, redress everything that was sane. He wanted the demon; he wanted the sin in flesh form.

But the more essential question was what did I want?

Finally we stopped. Or he stopped dragging me. We were on the outer skirts of the city. Dark buildings acted as a shelter around us. Shadows grew up the walls near us; I gave them a wishful glance.

Robin still had his back to me. Impossible the boy was. I tucked a swaying piece of hair behind my ear. I watched his back. The moonlight just barely flitted over the structures painting random things silver. Robin was bathed in black right now.

It fit him more than his colorful costume; he should consider an outfit change.

"Robin," My voice was a calm demand. This was ridiculous; he really needed to look at me.

The shadow moved, silver lights played the area between us. It game a ghostly glow to the two of us. Robin turned around and looked directly at me. I damned the mask he wore.

Still his features were set in a determination. A strange combination of something. It triggered my minds curiosity. I began getting questions batted at me by Knowledge.

"I know what you're going to say Raven, and I don't want to hear it." There was a cold shudder in his speaking. I rubbed my arm a little as if I had been touched by ice. I didn't like this attitude already.

"You don't want to hear what's the truth." I stated simply. Robin was sharp on the uptake and processing, unlucky for me.

"And what's the truth Raven? Where's the line? There isn't black and white anymore. This is all gray." That mask held a fury back, I knew it. I still wished it would slip off, if only for my dammed chip…

I thought only a second longer than I usually would. A side of myself agreed with him, and that made a comeback even harder.

"You know-" I started but was sharply cut off.

"No, the only thing I do know is that I care about you and I think you do as well."

"That's not-" I cut myself off. This was where I was supposed to shoot him down. I only had to say: _That's not true._

My lips would not make the rest of the sentence. Again words and thoughts and questions were chucked at me. Robin was staring intently on me. I was taking too long. Why was this so hard?

I didn't need emotions. I didn't need Robin. I didn't need anyone-I was independent.

So why couldn't I say it?

I brought my eyes to meet his. Even through all the caring for his injury I hadn't seen those eyes. All I had gotten was too much time spent in his company. The more he talked, and the more contact he had with me, the more trouble he was.

"You're insufferable." I glared.

This however didn't get intended results. Robin smiled. That egotistical, male dominating, leer of his. He stepped closer.

This was not going well.

"Robin," I warned stepping back. He stepped closer. The silver was gone making the shadows larger. I stepped back into the shadows, he only followed. It was only now I noticed the wall in closing distance of me. How the hell I always ended up cornered was beyond me.

My heart drumming noisily in my ears. This was stupid, and senseless, and-

Robin's lips were pressed against mine. Initial shock froze my body and mind. I could feel my powers pressing out, stretching and growing. Gentle pressure made me step back the last distance. My back met the cold brick wall.

Robin had both hands on both sides of me propping himself just a centimeter or two from me. It was also effectively blocking escape.

"Can you rightfully say you didn't enjoy that?" Robin purred a slight smile on his lips.

I shifted my view from his lips to right over his shoulder. I needed to pull myself together. Letting Robin kiss me was not Raven-like. I could already feel heat on my face, not helping my case or cause.

"Robin, you and I could never be. As soon as this chip is taken off I'm back to solitude and meditation, you're back to Starfire."

"I don't want Starfire," His voice was small. I dragged my eyes back to his.

"But what, you want the demon?" I narrowed my eyes feeling a spite of anger. Black mist was all over the area.

"No, I want Raven." Robin breathed.

"Don't you get it? I am cursed, everything, all of this, I'm not allowed to have it. I'm not allowed to have you, to have love. I'm not allowed to love you."

I snapped my mouth shut aghast. Why had I said that? Had I no self-control? My black tendrils were still swirling around us. Silver hinted behind the clouds dotting the area.

"Why don't you want to try?" Robins voice was almost a whisper. A warm breath on my naked features, I should have kept my hood up.

I thought a moment. I knew why. I needed to say it.

Before I could form the words my mind snapped back into leadership. It growled at me. I was being weak. What was this all? Just because I couldn't get away. It asked me if I really wanted to.

I didn't have an answer.

More telekinetic power tore out. As black smoke paraded about, I was getting interrogated internally. I had to choose, I needed to make a choice.

"Raven?" Robin shook my concentration from my own thoughts. He was looking at me strangely.

"I…"

I broke his gaze and looked down a little. His clothes still looked all black. The air seemed to still. Everything stopped, too silent to be real. I looked up quickly.

Robin seemed to notice the change as well. Something snapped near us. We jumped from our positions, conversation forgotten. Carefully we stepped through the silvery light heading for the shadow a few feet away. That's where the noise had come from. I swiftly pulled up and secured my hood.

Then there was another snap. Like a twig almost. I whirled around; it had come from behind us this time.

I had already wiped away any previous thoughts or emotions.

Robin and I stood together facing opposites where our backs touched lightly. We moved a little in a circle watching the shadows grow and shrink. The silver moonlight still played at our feet.

It was soundless, even Robin and my boots were soundless.

In a moment everything sprang to life. Something like a boom-a-rang flitted out of the darkness. I only realized at the last moment it was headed for Robin. I turned around to see it hit him. On impact is made a small explosion and rope expanded.

A kind of netting surrounded Robin; the momentum made him trip and fall on the dirty concrete. The only sound was an 'oomph' when he fell.

I spun on my heels to face the darkness.

"Slade," I called to it. There was only one person who was that quiet.

"Having a little internal battle my pet?" The sinister man stepped into view. The gold on his mask reflected the silver light, like evil repelling good.

I glared and clenched my fists. I could hear a growl from a disgruntled Robin behind me.

"What do you need?" I hissed watching Slade carefully.

"Nothing, simply checking up on you." Slade stepped closer. I held my ground. "Ready to give in yet?"

"No," I made my voice as empty and cold as possible. The man never shivered like a normal human would. My tendrils were already pulsing about, a frenzy to do him damage.

Slade let a small-amused smile enter his eyes. "Well then I guess I'll let you two get back to you're talk, very interesting by the way…"

When he finished smog came over the air. I had rushed forward to do him some harm, no good. He had vanished once again, leaving an air of anger and silence behind him.

I could feel my nails biting with red teeth into my palm. Chanting by habit I made myself pull back up my façade. I needed to stay calm, powers or no powers.

"Raven," My eyes snapped open, I had momentarily forgotten Robin. I put my back to him, I was close to being grateful for Slade's appearance. I had been slipping over words. I had been slipping.

"No Robin, whether you get it or not-" I stepped away. I heard the clean cut of the rope. No doubt in a swift motion Robin had freed himself.

There was a strong sigh from behind me. I felt the pressure of a gloved hand on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut a moment. When I opened them glowing white masked ones were looking into mine.

I scowled and stepped back. Before I did Robin grabbed my wrists. I felt a warp of black magic float about. Where our skin touched was painfully noticeable. His kiss was still a memory on my lips.

"No I can't kiss you, I can't like it…" I was looking down now. Robin's gloved hands were still securely holding mine. A quick glimmer of silver light before the dark spread across the concrete again.

"Do you remember that night we watched Beast Boys movie? And you were afraid and wouldn't admit it?"

I drew my eyes to his shadowed ones. I felt my heart thundering loudly, the extra blood was probably in my cheeks.

"It is not wise to be discussing such, Slade could easily be overhearing." I added not quite answering his question; I saw where this conversation was going.

"Do you sense him?" It was a bored tone. I didn't answer, I was still working a way to get my wrists free.

"Well then he's not here," Robin continued as if I had spoken. "Raven you know not to deny your feelings, in the end you have to accept them."

"I'm not denying any feelings!" I hissed giving him a glare.

A giant pulse of inky mist chose this time to make its appearance. It seemed to burst from my fingertips slipping sleepily into the air.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. Robin let out a hearty laugh. I watched his mask he was really enjoying this.

"You need to accept," I felt a whoosh of wind. Robin had used my wrists to pull me briskly to him. Against my will and better judgment (not to mention Anger's cursing) my eyes fell shut as Robin's lips touched mine.

For the second time in one evening.

It felt like poison. Each time it was a different kind. This was more burning and untamed. I felt a small burst of magic from my encased hands, nothing to worry about for now.

I could only imagine what would be happening without the chip, Anger was enjoying this mirage in my head.

When my sanity slipped back in I opened my eyes.

He was gone, my skin looking untouched and me confused. The silver moonlight spread over the pavement and me. Sure enough I was alone. Not a bird to be found. My mind was recoiling and replaying three lines to me. Over and over,

_How dare him kiss me against my will…_

_How dare him accuse me of liking it…_

_How dare I secretly like it…_

A part of me wanted all of this. It was the kind of indulgence I never had as a child, someone who cared.

Yet as soon as the chip was gone so was any chance. Why waste time on this senseless emotion?

I wrapped my cape around myself because the wind had picked up. My hood was replaced shielding my face from any ones view. In a brisk movement I began the walk back to the club. Even if Robin weren't there at least Cyborg would give me a ride home.

The silent way back gave me more time to think than I liked. It was all so confusing. I would need meditating and a box of tea back at the tower.

I gave a dark look to the bouncer as he let me back in. Under my hood he could see no such thing. I spotted the taller boy a few seconds into the bobbing mosh. I shoved a few people carelessly out of the way closing in on Cyborg.

He saw me at the last second and leaned down.

"Yea?" He had to yell over the music and the encrowding people.

"Take me home," My demand was a simple monotone, loud enough to make it a strong command as well.

Cyborg gave me a puzzled look before looking back over his shoulder. Beast Boy was a little off trying to chat up some females. By their faces it wasn't going well. Cyborg mouthed something to the green changeling and he nodded. An unsaid conversation.

I made a note to learn something of the same someday.

"Alright let's go," Cyborg shouted again. I turned around to lead the way.

I let a sly smile that no one could see onto my lips. The people had left a clear path to the exit. Powers or no powers I still got the respect I demanded, it was amusing.

**Defiantly a little changes in Raven. Heh I was grounded (again) and then schedule is crazy so it took me forever to get time to error check this piece. Hehe but for all my wonderful readers/reviews Robin plushies for all! Keep the reviews coming, critiques welcome!**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	10. Technically Speaking

**Disclaimer: I own the tape that I recorded TT on, that is all. Sadly I do not own them…**

**Technically Speaking**

**Robin's p.o.v.**

I paced. Back and forth, again and again. This was becoming more of a ritual than I liked.

The tower was still empty; I had beaten them all home from the club. It was a good thing. I had already taken anger out on my room. Instead of making my way to the training room I had beaten out my troubles on my room.

Newspaper clippings fluttered annoyingly where they had slipped off my walls. My desk that was usually piled high in books and research was now empty. The pile lazily glided across my floor.

How dare Slade? I was so close to getting something from that girl. No, he had to drop in at just the wrong time.

I slammed my fist onto my desk making it rumble dangerously. I hated him, more than hate. Probably loathe.

I pulled back the limb and shut my masked eyes tightly a second. Deep breath.

One thing was for sure as much as Raven wanted to deny it. She wasn't being truthful with herself. She denied her feelings.

I wondered how much longer it would take her. How much longer was I expected to look and not touch?

Actually I did touch. I smiled to myself. Much to the dark beauties dismay.

Could I help it if she was beautiful and alluring? Raven being dark and mysterious all the while cunning and intelligent with a side of humorous sarcasm. Deep drawing eyes and enough curves-

There was a downstairs door shutting. My thoughts immediately disrupted. Shifting uncomfortably I paced once more. Getting into those kind of thoughts could be dangerous. I smiled at a thought of a Raven reaction.

There probably wouldn't be even a trace of my being to find.

Finally deciding to check who was home I opened my door. I stepped out to almost be mauled by disgruntled Raven. Sputtering a quick curse she righted herself and disappeared into her room further down the hall.

The whole interaction was so quickly done I was still thinking of something to say to her when her bedroom door shut. I shook it off, she looked a little angry. There probably wouldn't be any reasoning with her now.

Knowing her, she was probably in her room drinking the rest of the towers tea. And that was a lot of tea. Smirking I decided to head back to my room. A long shower sounded real good right now.

--------------------------------------

I sat up abruptly to the sound of a female shrieking. I shook my head looking about strangely. I was hunched over my desk; I had been reviewing a few Slade leads and must have fallen asleep.

It was strange to be the first time in a while waking up in my room. The dark walls were an improvement from the white walls of the hospitalization room.

Remembering the scream I jumped from my slouched position. I threw a hand in my hair trying to get it right and made sure my mask was in place.

With that I tore down the hall heading toward where the shriek had sounded.

It was only upon entering the living room I realized I was in only my black boxers. I looked about hoping for a good reason for my unprepared entrance.

Sadly, there wasn't one. The yelling had come from Beast Boy. He now was tripping and galloping around the room. Quick in chase was Starfire, righteous fury blazing from her fists.

"Wait, friend Beast Boy I have almost gotten it!" Starfire called flying after a panicking Beast Boy. He was flailing his arms and screaming slightly muffled. It was only after they passed my way I noticed the call for distress.

A glob of blue fuzz had transfixed itself to Beast Boy's normally green face. Starfire looked to be trying to "help" Beast Boy. I don't think he enjoyed the idea of her firing her star bolts at his face.

I held back a laugh still watching the two of them run about. Beast Boy was yelling something about "evil fuzz from planet X".

I didn't bother to try and reason with Starfire. Sighing I moved to the kitchen area for some food, I'd been a while since I'd had a meal. I noticed I was still bootless as I stepped into the cold kitchen tile.

"Morning Cyborg," I gave a half wave between a yawn. He turned to me from his post at the stove. I smiled at a memory of Raven's cooking.

"Mornin, oh her I made some progress on the chip. Later ya might want to take a look."

I nodded in reply. I watched amusingly as Beast Boy ran into the kitchen. Cyborg raised the pan so it wouldn't be disturbed. The green boy shrieked more sounding like a girl and ran out of the kitchen. Oddly he resembled a chicken with its head cut off.

Cyborg set his pan back on its stove and shrugged as if nothing had happened.

"Should we do something?" I wondered aloud when another scream was heard.

"Nah, I think Starfire's handling it." The robotic boy laughed a little turned to shake up his frying food. There was a loud crash that sounded like a star bolt. "Dear friend!" Was heard from the living room.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I shook my head but couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face. Cyborg chuckled a little and poured his finished breakfast onto a nearby plate. I noted it consisted of every edible breakfast animal.

"So where's Raven?" I threw out casually.

"Meditating, she was in here real early. She said the next person to disturb her would be erased from existence." He said it so calming I almost laughed in spite.

"Finicky about her personal space?" I offered sitting down at the table with Cyborg.

"Yea, ever since that chip and your increase in stalking her."

I shifted a little uncomfortably in my chair. "You know?"

"It's not hard to miss. But lucky for you Beast Boy and Starfire have been a little too involved in each other to notice."

I almost chocked on air. I knew maybe they would think me and Raven was a strange matching, but Starfire and Beast Boy?

"Are they like-" I couldn't even make the words. Starfire and Beast Boy? Beast Boy and Starfire? I turned it over in my head.

"Together? No. But those two are almost as obvious as you and Raven."

I thought a moment. Maybe it wasn't so strange. I mean those two had similar personalities. They always seemed to get along all the time.

There was another of the green boys screams from a distant part of the tower.

So most of the time they got along.

But the more I thought about it the better those two seemed for each other. And to think everyone had paired me off with Starfire and Beast Boy with Raven.

I shuttered at the thought of Beast Boy romancing Raven. Changeling or not she would probably kill him-like she was trying to do with me.

"I guess they are good together," I rubbed the back of my neck.

Cyborg nodded having his mouth already full of meat consumption. He was eating so quick I was assumed he would choke. Probably trying to get in some decent food before Beast Boy got free to make his tofu-a-la-breakfast.

I spotted an isolated purple teacup on one counter. No doubt evidence of the dark beauty. This sparked an idea. A plan for truce later today. But for now…

"Hey Cyborg, I'm going to go get dressed then I'll meet ya in the lab for discussion of that chip."

The older boy nodded vigorously still gnawing with inhuman speed on the food. I shook my head and moved out of the kitchen. Dodging a frightened blind rhino I made my way toward my room. Echo's of "Friend Beast Boy!" were still present throughout the tower.

-----------------------------------------------

"Alright let me pull up the readouts," Cyborg quickly typed a few keys and the big screen in front of me filled with facts and figures.

I stared wide-eyed at the information. I hoped he was planning on explaining because the only thing I recognized on the screen was the "Specimen A".

"As you can see what Slade said was surely valid. I mean look at these figures," He pointed animatedly to a list of numbers. Some of the numbers I didn't even recognize, what in the world was a sideways 8? Cyborg completely missed my confusion. "The subatomic chip placed directly into the nerve on her neck is a direct connect programmed to jam the signal to the central nervous system. In the case of a _dimidium daemon_ it will block the frequency in the central cortex. No frequency means no matter what chemical combination is released into the brain the extrasensory ability cannot be released."

Cyborg motioned to a few more things on the screen and then turned and smiled at me.

It took me a second but I eventually closed my gaping mouth. Could somebody run that by me again?

"Um Cy, I didn't understand a word you said."

That seemed to pause his smile. After a moment of thought he gave a long sigh.

"Sorry forgot some people aren't computer literate. Well not in the sense I am," He gave a faint laugh.

"So do I get a translation?"

"Basically the chip is wired into her nerves. It produces the frequency exact opposite Ravens. That frequency is carried into her brain by the nerves where it cancels out her power."

"Well we knew part of that. What's a _didium daemon_?"

"I had to recheck it. It's _dimidium daemon_ and it means half-demon in Latin. Computers only recognize certain things in Latin."

I nodded. "Do you have any way to get it off?"

"Well in the chip," he pointed to a little red smear on the side of what looked to be an enlargement of the chip. "It's a highly disruptive piece of metal that reacts to the frequency. Movement or added heat makes it let out electrical shock, as we've seen. This makes getting it off more difficult. Along with it we would have to have some kind of special containment when we get it off. It is just as destructive as Raven's powers when it's detached from her."

"But Slade was carrying it."

"Exactly. That means he has to have some kind of containment that made it safe to handle."

I nodded and pulled another hand through my hair. Why was this ever so difficult?

"So you want a break in mission." I deadpanned.

"We need an intelligence mission. We either need to know what he used or get what he used."

"Yea, just go mosey on into the most dangerous criminals layer I can see it now: Hey Slade by the way can we borrow that thing for the chip?" I shook my head.

"Hey don't bite my head off." He crossed his arms.

"Sorry, thanks for all this though. I'm just, a little stressed."

"No kidding, but you are Boy Wonder after all."

"Yea, yea," I pulled my hands through my hair roughly. "Any idea what we'd be looking for?"

"We?"

"I'm taking Raven with me." I held up a hand. "And before you try and convince me other wise know that I am set on this."

Cyborg looked as though he could argue. After a moment of silence he nodded slowly. "It would probably look like the objects Raven's power touches. Black and white."

"Thanks for everything Cyborg," I gave him a smile before turning on my heels to head out of the room.

"Be careful!" He called after me.

---------------------------------------

I held the purple mug tightly in my hands. It's warmth already starting to burn my fingers. I ignored the scalding. The brown scent of herbal tea wafted to me, it was soothing.

I was a little fidgety inside, you could never tell by my steady stance outside her door. I hadn't knocked yet; no doubt she already knew I was here.

"Go away," A dead voice called from behind the titanium door. I rolled my eyes and had them pass over the plain 'Raven' printed onto the metal.

"I have something for you," I called back leaning in closer to the door. There wasn't any sound of movement from inside.

"I don't want it, go away." I sighed and looked at the keypad to my left. I had a backup plan because Raven was always stubborn.

"Open this door or I'll use the access number to open it." I hollered so she could hear me through the door.

"Then what's the number?" She sounded as if she was daring me. So much for trusting me. I smiled a little to myself.

"5-2-7-" That's as far as I got when the metal door slid open. Not a lot, just enough to see a violet eye watching me with a fury.

"What," A cold demand more than a question.

"I brought you tea, can I come in?" She looked apprehensive for a moment.

"If I don't let you in would you just open the door with the number?"

"Yes," There was amusement to my voice, could I help it if this was well planned?

"Then come in," She sighed long and darkly as she slid the door open. Barely enough for me to squeeze through I might add.

I ventured into forbidden territory. It was almost like I had just entered a black hole itself. There was barely any light; the dark curtains that were crammed into the window corners ensuring that. Across the room was a lone candle that tried to reach out its light to me.

I followed Raven down a jagged black path that was laid over the dark carpet. In the small amount of light I couldn't tell the color of the walls or carpet. I noticed a towering shape that looked to be a bookcase. Theater masks, a small desk that only had a mirror perched on its top.

I noticed the girl had pulled her cape completely enclosing herself. She sat on the precipice of her bed and crossed her legs. I only caught a quick glance of her skin before she moved her cape disconcerting my view.

"Aren't you going to ask me to sit?" I asked when the silence was quite unbearable.

"No."

"Then here," I took a step forward with the quickly cooling tea. I was overjoyed to see her at least a little jumpy. She fidgeted a little with the ends of her cape. Finally upon reaching a decision she reached and took the cup giving me a sideward glance.

"I talked to Cyborg today. He said Slade must have some kind of containment for the chip. We need to get it."

I kept trying to catch Raven's gaze. She was watching the tea however. Finally she put it to her lips and took a small sip.

"So," I continued as if she had agreed. "I volunteered you and I to find Slade's lair and get the mechanism."

She paused with the mug just at her lips. Her eyes found mine. Again she was judging me. Along the lines of 'is it really worth going with Robin to get this chip off?'.

In a moment of decision she smiled. It was one of those when-I-get-back-my-powers-you're-so-dead smiles. I didn't try to ward off the shiver it gave me. She really was frightening, and beautiful.

"Ok, when?" She sipped her tea still watching me.

"Tonight, I'll have a lead by then." She nodded.

I turned to leave. I could almost feel the invisible waves of energy pushing me out.

I stopped at the door and looked back at Raven, still perched on her bed.

"You know your frighteningly beautiful sometimes." I heard a growl as I slipped out of the door and quickly shut it behind me. I heard various objects hit the door, a little late.

I heard an infuriated voice from inside, small bits of smoke seeping out under the crack of her door.

I couldn't help that smile of mine that crept onto my lips. Or the laughter that followed.

**Wow I like this chapter. And the plot thickens! Can ya guess why update took so long? Starts with a 'g', hahaha. Anyway thanks all my readers, you guys are AMAZING! Tried to incorporate a little more humor into this one, as well as a little SF/BB. And I thought Cyborg should be technologically smart after all.**

**- Raven plushies for all!-**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	11. Malevolent Bidding

**Disclaimer: I own the tape that I recorded TT on, that is all. Sadly I do not own them…**

**Malevolent Bidding**

**Robin's p.o.v.**

The medal door slid open. My hand was just hovering about to knock, I should have known better.

"You sure about this?" Raven's dark voice greeted me. I couldn't even see her; the hallway had already grown dark.

"Slade does his bidding at night, we have a better chance of getting in if he's not there."

This seemed to assure her. She slid it open a little more and slipped out of her room. She still seemed mad as she passed by me. Purposely hitting a shoulder to mine. I hadn't seen her since the interaction earlier today. Normally I would have guessed she was meditating, but with that chip currently there was no need.

I smirked and followed her vanquishing trail.

-----------------------------------

"And your sure you know where his lair is?" Raven was still eyeing the bike looking for a plausible reason for getting on.

"Yes," I threw a leg over and scooted back making room for her in front of me.

I think she growled as she swung a leg over seating herself. Even if I imagined it I knew she had twirled her cape around so it hit me purposely. Fixing it and not offering an apology was as it took.

I slid my arms onto the bikes handles. Making sure I brushed her stomach of course. The telepath stiffened and lowered her hood; there was a quick dispersion of smoke around us.

I smirked and revved the engine. As if on cue she grabbed the handles as well.

I hit the gas and we shot out. This time there wasn't any cursing.

Haphazardly I drove, as always. A few sharp corners and one near mishap I thought Raven might say something. Disappointingly she kept quiet.

The sudden quietness made me a little edgy.

I rounded another quick corner and stopped sharply, a small deli on the out skirts of the city had just come into view. Just close enough to main street to give it business. I slowed as I pulled into the parking lot.

It was nearing midnight quickly, the deli was still open but the parking lot was vacated. I killed the engine at a spot in the back. It was just covered enough by the deli building to not be noticeable. The night made an excellent cover as well.

Raven was quick to get off. Effortlessly and graceful she was at my side as I got off.

"You do have a plan right?" She had an eyebrow raised and an unsympathetic look adorning her features. Mockery anyone?

"Of course," It was plainly said. This was a dangerous night; I let my obsessive leader side take over. Plain and emotionless, we both seemed to match.

I grabbed Ravens arm and dragged her across the parking lot facing out of town. When I let go she pulled up her hood and adjusted it to stay.

"See that building?" I pointed to yet another old warehouse. It was a little ways walk, but silence was always a crafty companion. It looked worn from its lively days, dark and graffiti littering the walls.

"How we getting in?" She sounded more in charge, any previous confrontation between us vanishing. We both had to work hard to pull this off.

"Look at the roof," There was an oddly placed air duct. The building blueprints slowed it to lead into the building. It was only two stories, which gave us good odds. It just had to be in there. She nodded seemingly to see the duct.

"Lead the way," I gave a nod, my mind was already working out possible scenarios. Identical scowls now fit upon us.

Checking I had my weaponry I took off on a run. I trusted Raven could keep up.

We moved with the shadows of the night nearing the building. Cloudy skies and a sliver of the moon didn't make it hard. But the shifting light did present a challenge. Slade could be lurking anywhere; he could have cameras planted as well.

A neighboring building had an outside stairwell. Mutely I jumped up the stairs, Raven in tow. I was slightly impressed she made less noise than I did. The only noise from me was the light pressure it took to step.

When we were level with the building roof the two of us stopped. I quickly judged the distance, seven or eight feet wasn't too bad. I looked at Raven for confirmation she could make it across. Her cape bobbed slightly.

I backed up on the little space on the stairs. When I had enough clearance I took forward running.

Pressing and relaxing muscles my feet hit surely. The edge neared and my boot took the final step. The slight wind rustled my hair, for a moment I was airborne.

Quickly I prepared the landing. The dusty top neared. With a swift muscle memory I performed a front rolling flip on the roof to stop my momentum. I ended up standing, a little dusty, but fine on the roof.

I turned around to motion for Raven. I stepped back seeing her already running to the end of the stairwell.

She stepped off a moment, her cape waved in what little wind there was. Instead of my landing she seemed to perform a slight roll with more grace. It reminded me slightly of Jinx's acrobatics.

She straightened herself as though nothing had happened, nodding we both looked toward the duct. There didn't seem to be any detection equipment anywhere on the roof.

I looked down at it, it seemed smaller than the blueprints had said. Of course that could have been upon account of the thick inches on dust and grime attached to the walls. I didn't stop to think about that though. I gave Raven a last assuring glance and jumped into the vent.

----------------------------------

After a long thirty minutes I stopped abruptly. We had both squeezed ourselves into the grimy duct. I felt Raven stop behind me when her hand had touched my boot. There was the duct opening right in front of me. It overlooked a large room.

I peered through the slits. We were defiantly in the right place.

I squeezed over in the small space sitting on my legs and pulled Raven next to me. There was a little light from the warehouse and it spread to us through the slits. Raven's hood was down, the light was outlining her eyes and spread across her face.

I turned my attention back to the real focus. I leaned in a little to get a better view. There was equipment of all kinds below. A main giant screen sat a little to our right. It was fuzzy but silenced.

My eyes passed over some of the tables below. Each of them were covered in gadgets, it looked like Gizmo's workspace. Further away, next to the giant screen was a small table as well. This had a black glass containment on top of it. That had to be it.

I memorized the room's necessities, in case of needed escape. There were two other ducts, no telling to where they lead. There was also a door across from us some ways. A few windows were on our left. Sparks of moonlight were there, someplace we wouldn't venture unless it was crucial.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the room, but that didn't mean anyone wouldn't come.

I scanned the walls looking for any cameras; there was only one near the door aimed to track anyone entering.

I poked Raven's arm that was pressed into mine, she too was looking intently below. She looked at me a moment, her expression, as always blank. I pointed to the black box near the TV.

She glanced quickly and nodded. I pointed to the camera to make sure she'd seen it.

She gave me a bored look.

So that was done. I focused on the grate in front of me. Screws on the outside held it in place.

I put my hands to my belt feeling for the right gadget. I could feel Raven's eyes watching me through what little light we received.

I grabbed a pen-like knife. It was a strange metal Starfire had once given me. Supposedly it was the strongest metal on Tameran.

--------------------------

It had sliced right through the grate metal. Raven and I were now looking upon the room without an obstruction to our viewing.

The floor was about fifteen feet below, even landing on the crate below still made it a good ten or so feet.

As much as it could harm me later I knew I had to do it. I leaned back a little getting my legs from under me. Raven seemed intent on watching out the duct already knowing what I was doing.

Unbuckling I pulled off my boots. I should have known better that to bring them. As noiseless as I could be with them I'd never make a jump this high with them. They would clatter loud.

I set them behind me. Raven turned to me nodding. Her boots were the same material of her cape; no doubt she was fine wearing them.

I glanced down locating a spot to land, right behind the crate looked good to me.

I gave Raven a quick nod and moved to the edge of the duct. It was a little like walking the plank to a sea of sharks. Bottoms up.

I pushed myself out, feet already looking for ground. There was a quick rush of wind and my now socked feet touched. I let my legs bend to absorb the shock of my landing.

With success I moved over and looked up. I saw the bottom of her boots before the girl joined beside me. She was soundless, bending her knees slightly with the shock. It took only a moment for her to fix her cape and then we were ready to go.

It was fifteen or twenty steps to the table, and then we'd have to figure out how to carry that thing back. It looked big enough to be troublesome through the route we had just come.

I looked around again judging the shadows.

I pulled Raven up next to me and leaned in as close to her ear as I could.

"You go, I'll cover ya," I whispered in the lightest possible sound that could still be heard. She looked at me nodding and pulled her hood back up.

Her steps were light as she made her way across the room, taking the shadows for cover.

She round across from the TV in the shadows between the windows and television. I bit my lip hoping this went well; there still hadn't been even a breath of Slade. The air was stiff in the wake. Keeping an eye always on Raven I made sure to be watching the riding and falling shadows near the window.

She was almost there now, table only a few feet from her. I noticed faintly my entire body was rigid; I should have gone not her. I had a bad feeling.

I watched her touch the black, from this far it seemed a tiny spark was let off at touch. It reflected off a metal ledge that was above her.

It was sudden, but I noticed the air drain. There was no noise; the tension had been sucked out of the room. This wasn't a good sign.

Raven noticed and spun around to face me. She might have given me a glance, but it was so fast I might have imagined it. She wanted to ensure my position wasn't given away.

"Ah Raven," A tall figure stepped out of a growing shadow near the window. The air in my throat caught and stuck there.

I should have gone.

She shifted to look at the man who was closing the distance. Within range the light glittered off his mask.

"Slade," Her voice was cold and stiff.

"Decide to stop in?"

"I was just leaving." She didn't step back when Slade got closer. I felt a heated rage clawing up my throat with hot nails.

"Oh I should insist you stay," He stepped again, there was a whole three feet space now. I noticed one of Raven's hands behind her back gently rested on the table ledge. Something about it made me watch her hand rather than Slade. I was already itching to run out, my skin burned.

"I have other matters to attend to," Their conversation sounded civil, if you over looked the venomous ways in which each was speaking. Ravens hand motioned. I quickly noted it looked like sign language.

I hunted my memory for knowledge of leaning the alphabet. Yes, I did know it. Vague, but there.

I caught a letter, B. Then a Y.

Then a letter looking like a fist. I could have killed myself for not recognizing it.

That gave me BY. Bye? Did she want me to leave? I couldn't do that, was she insane? My skin was still prickling, urging me to get out of hiding.

_Coward._

"My dear you have seen too much, I cannot allow that," Slade stepped again; he looked ready to reach out and grab Raven.

I took a moment to look behind myself. There was an exit, a fire door of some sort. However exiting now would cause a ruckus, there was little way I could get back up into the vent now. My skin was dry still, Slade was so close, if I could just sneak up…

"Good-bye," Raven spat just as Slade had taken a step forward. I took the time to watch, if I was going to leave (which I was sure that's what her 'good-bye' meant) I had to make sure she'd get out. I had to ignore the part saying to go to her.

I trusted she could handle herself.

She spun around and delivered a kick to Slade's torso. I had crawled back toward the door; it was especially dark in this corner. When the blow struck I unlatched the door, the noise barely noticeable. Slade had cussed and turned to try and get at Raven.

With that Raven jumped up. I was lost a moment before remembering the metal ledge above them. Satisfied she'd make an escape from there I slid out the door, and left bat-a-rang in the door so it wouldn't shut and make more noise.

The hard concrete below me reminded me of my loss of shoes. I put that to the back of my mind. I was already dipped in shadows so I followed them away from the building. I had to get back to my bike and wait for Raven.

We had gotten away sure, but that damn box still sat in his lair, next time to be more heavily guarded. I hated myself for not going in her place, it was wrong to endanger a team member. I started running back toward the deli, it felt odd though, the night makes you feel as though you're not alone.

I sprinted some more, my breathing still even. I saw the blinking sign of the deli and sighed. I rounded across the back of it to meet up with my bike, just as I had left it.

I rubbed my neck trying to work out the stiffness as I walked near my bike. The parking lot was still vacant. I sat down on the cushioned seat waiting. Slade didn't seem to have even known I was there. That meant his real focus was on Raven. But I shouldn't assume anything, Slade was a cunning man.

I tapped the handle worried again. I should go back, I should have never left. I kept myself there a moment later, she had yet to appear. The prickling that had vanished when I left Slade's lair returned.

I jumped up to head back, a plan already winding its way into my thought process. There was a slight rustle behind me. Quickly I turned around snapping out my bow-staff.

"At ease," My ears visually perked, it was the monotone of only one female…

I covered the distance in the blink of an eye just as Raven stepped out of the shadows. Leadership thoughts left me, I was aware of my staring. My bow-staff shrank and I returned it to its place on my belt.

"Don't tell me you were worried."

I smiled a little and the girl pushed back her hood. She looked calm, with a little undid anger. She also seemed more out of breath than me.

"I shouldn't have made you go in there. I put you at risk and for what? We didn't even get the stupid thing." My voice was angry mirroring a dredge of emotions.

"Who says I didn't get it?" My eyes snapped to Raven's at this comment. I remember seeing the black box thing there when she was escaping. She smiled, a cruel scary smile.

Raven moved her hands out placing them together one atop the other in front of herself. She shut her eyes seeming to be concentrating, as she usually would for her powers. Slowly she separated her two hands. Black mist and friction bubbled in the space.

It was growing, shaping. It was taking form.

I gasped, confused and delighted at the same time. The shape she was forming looked oddly familiar of the black box supposedly still in Slade's lair, supposedly…

**Hahaha how's that for a cliff? I realize this was VERY boring chapter so next will be action/romance packed, out this weekend I hope. Also only a few chapters left. . Love to all my reviewers –Beast boy as kitty plushies for all-**

**Side note: no cable here –weeps- so everything is season 1-2 only, although before the whole betrayal, terra of course is absent.**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	12. Nocturnal Opus

**Disclaimer: I own the tape that I recorded TT on, that is all. Sadly I do not own them…**

**Nocturnal Opus**

**Raven's p.o.v.**

I couldn't help the small smile that twisted its way onto my face. Robin was looking at the box like he couldn't believe his eyes. If I were him, I'd be asking the same thing.

"Wha?"

"Not here, let's put some distance between and then we can talk," I concentrated and slid my hand together so the box disappeared again. It's a handy trick.

Robin nodded in compliance and the two of us headed for his bike.

----------------------------

"I swear you are going to get us killed," I heaved myself effortlessly off the bike. We had stopped a little short of the tower. Robin as always drove like a madman with a death wish and somehow I was a loyal companion.

I saw a smirk on Robin's lips before he put back up his leader side.

"Care to explain?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked coyly. He seemed so eager I couldn't help but stall.

"How about everything starting after you touched that box."

I groaned. "Fine, but you have to retell it to the Titans."

Robin agreed. I sighed and leaned against his bike that was standing on its kickstand. Robin was waiting impatiently in front of me with his arms crossed.

"When I touched the box for that moment it seemed to cancel out the chip, so my powers worked briefly. In that moment I decided to put up a replica of the box and take the original."

Robin tilted his head slightly sideways in a confused gesture.

"My powers created the black box while they cloaked the original."

"So that's how you can pull it up?"

"Yea," I held out a hand, palm up. "Technically the box is right here, however it's kind of like things in your head, if I remove my telekinetic powers from it it's visible again."

"But I thought you can't use your powers."

"Yea me too, but it seems with this in my possession I am allowed a small amount of usage. It's too small for flying or moving large objects though."

"Ooh," Robin seemed to be trying to take it in. "How long will Slade believe he has the box?"

"The decoy would only stay up while I was in the building. So I'd really hate to be at his lair right now."

Robin smirked. "You're a genius you know that?"

"Yes," I quipped.

"And how modest," He added.

"Can we go home now, I'm exhausted." I ran a hand through my hair, every time I rode that damn bike my hood slipped off, lovely.

"Sure, just one last thing."

"Wha-" I was cut off. Robin had taken a quick step and placed his lips on mine.

This was getting to be too much of a habit. I felt warmth spread throughout, cold indifference melting away. Before my mind could even start yelling at me he pulled away, self satisfied grin in place.

"Robin you're-"

"What? Enjoyable company?" His hand was caressing the strands of hair that had fallen across my face. I felt a little energy slip off me, not enough to cause damage, just to keep me aware.

"Yea," I meant it as sarcasm. The barb had kind of died halfway through the word. "We should get going back," I tried to muster up all the ice I could for my voice. He was looking at me in a dangerous way. He looked confused and omniscient while keeping up his cocky grin.

I couldn't even backup as the bike was pressing against my lower back.

"Raven, you don't fool me anymore." His voice was light but the words made heavy. I knew what he was talking about.

I wasn't fooling him.

And I wasn't fooling me.

"Robin I can't just accept this, I mean look at how close I am to getting this chip off. I can't have emotions."

"You can try," He was pushing again, pushing for me to make up my mind.

"It's futile Robin. You are meant for happiness and I am not."

"Why?"

I paused and gave Robin a hard look. "You know the answer," A little smoke wafted about and I pulled my hood up tightly. "Now let's go get this chip off."

I stepped around the bike deciding to walk the rest of the distance to the Tower.

Robin said something as I walked away, it was low but I missed the words.

------------------------------

"No you didn't!" Cyborg was gawking at me. I had just delivered the news about our successful mission.

"Not very confident in our abilities?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that, it's just I mean pulling one over on Slade? Rae you rock!" Cyborg shook his head a wide smile present.

"I can't take all the credit," I motioned to Robin further off. He was sulking; he had been in a bad mood ever since our earlier conversation.

"Ok let's see it." Cyborg was a little too giddy in anticipation. We were in the lab area with plenty of his creations surrounding us.

I pressed my palms together finding the energy from the box. Carefully I separated my hands. When I opened my eyes the box was sitting quaintly on my hand.

Cyborg nodded, "Makes sense you can use your powers when you have it."

"Only a little, now can you get the chip off?" I was impatient; the teen was still prodding the box like a child with a Christmas present.

"Oh um," Cyborg had to practically drag his attention from the box. "Yea, I'll just have to run a few tests to figure out the safest way. I mean we wouldn't want any more electrocutions."

"How long?" Robin had finally spoken up. He looked disheveled in the corner. We both turned to look at our leader.

"I'll probably be able to extract it tomorrow morning."

I nodded. Robin glared and spun on his still socked feet. He left the room slamming the door deftly behind him.

"I take it he's irked."

I turned giving Cyborg a dead look, "How could you tell?"

"You know you could always just leave the chip on…"

My attention snapped on him doggedly. "What?" I gave him a most menacing stare.

"Or not," Cyborg held his arms up in surrenderance gesture. "I'm just saying the whole thing with you and Robin-"

"There is no _thing_ with me and Robin!" My hood was still up but I was steaming, smoke wafted the area.

"Mmhmm, tell that to the smoke," He motioned to the pulsing blackness.

I glared. "I hate emotions."

Cyborg chuckled. "You can't fight them,"

"I realize that." I waved my hand motioning to the incompetent smoke.

"Give him a chance Raven, even after the chip he's still going to be there. He isn't going to be the one that runs away."

-------------------------------------

"Friends I am so glad we are all a unit in this consumption of Earth food." Starfire clasped her hands beaming at all of us. Starfire with the help of Beast Boy had prepared dinner.

Radioactive puddings and tofu stuffed tofu turkeys looked back at us from our plates. For some reason I didn't think the pudding should be glowing that neon green.

"Thanks Star," Cyborg added watching the food all the time.

"Oh yes friend Beast Boy helped as well," She leaned over and squeezed Beast Boy, his skin momentarily turning smurf blue.

No one had made a move to eat the food yet. We all sat and stared waiting for someone else to test it. Robin sat on my right, Beast Boy on my left. Then Cyborg and Starfire were across from me.

Robin was still fuming; he wouldn't speak except to scold someone.

"So Raven you get that thing off tomorrow?" Beast Boy tried to guide a conversation, guiding it into dangerous waters.

I mumbled a yes trying to discourage him from the topic.

"So I have until then to get you to laugh. Now why was six afraid of seven?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Because seven ate nine!" Beast Boy erupted in laughter, Starfire looked lost a moment before giggling herself, not that she got the joke. Finally calming he looked at me. "Oh you know that was funny!"

"BB that was lame," Cyborg, added.

"It was delightful, another!" Starfire beamed.

"Someone gag me," I mumbled. I was still glad the conversation had lead elsewhere. I looked down at the food again all the plates were untouched. Except for Beast Boys whose was piled with tofu and growing smaller rapidly.

I got up, "I'm not really hungry I'll just have some tea," I addressed no one in particular. Beast Boy was well into his next joke ("Where was Einstein when the lights went out?") Starfire was rapt in his tellings.

"Wait,"

I paused; there was only one voice that would have gotten me to stop. I didn't turn around, just stopped. I could feel Robin's eyes on me; I knew Cyborg was looking discretely as well.

Beast Boy was still amusing Starfire ("In the dark!")

"I'll help," His voice was lighter, apparently his anger spent brooding. I nodded and continued into the kitchen. It was only a matter of moments after I got out my mug I felt him standing behind me.

"Raven?"

I turned to face Robin. He was looking at me a little strained it raised my curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Can I show you something?"

I could feel my eyebrows furrow a little. This was an unusual side to Robin. Not his obsessive leader side, or his playful side, or even his cocky side. He seemed almost innocent, sorrow, passive. Some mix of the three.

"Sure," I drawled out the word. I had chosen the right answer, Robin smiled considerably wide.

"You've got to close your eyes though."

"Robin…" I sighed exasperated.

"Please?" There was that look again. That look I couldn't say no to. Mentally I berated happy and kindness, someday I'm sure they'll be the death of me.

"Fine, it better be worth it." I set my cup down and closed my eyes. Why was I even doing this? This was a dangerously close breech to my intrusiveness and trust.

I felt Robin take my hands pulling me forward. "It will be, just don't peek."

I smirked imagining the look he would be giving me. I heard the other titans, as I was lead past, no one said anything toward our direction, it seemed Beast Boy had gotten everyone into a heated argument (What came first the chicken or the egg?). Their volume was getting considerably loud.

Then just like that their sounds faded.

I concentrated on my footing, Robin seemed eager to get wherever it was we were going. His grip was pulling me along faster.

"Careful here are stairs." He warned.

I counted the stairs, we went up several flights. Then down a few, then up some more.

"Are you trying to confuse me?" I asked suddenly finding myself pulled down yet another flight.

"Why is it working?" I felt a squeeze from his hands. I smirked feeling myself pulled left.

There were more stairs, up this time. I wondered how much stairs there actually were in the tower. I was eager now to find out where I was. There had been so many stairs and turns for all I knew we could in the confines of the dungeon.

Did the tower even have a dungeon? I'd have to check into that.

"Oh wait here a moment." His hand slipped from mine. I felt a little lost, like sudden warmth drained away. I only heard his footsteps leaving, and then silence.

My senses burned to open my eyes. Yet I didn't. I could only imagine where I was.

"Alright," I startled a little when Robins voice appeared. I hadn't even heard his footsteps back.

He grabbed my hand again. I almost felt a feeling of content.

"You'll love this," He assured me again pulling me forward. There were more stairs up.

It was dark I knew. I considered the notion we were in the lower levels of the tower.

Robin moved a little more pulling me from where the stairs were. He dropped my hand without saying anything. He moved past me, just brushing my cape. I could feel his stop behind me.

Light pressure of his hands appeared on my shoulders. Gently I took a few steps forward since he was now guiding me by my shoulders.

I felt his breath near my neck. My skin was itchy in the cool air. My blind sight was driving my senses insane, not to mention my mind.

I was trusting him.

"Since this will be the last day of being power-less I thought a little something different was in order." His voice was a whisper in my ear. I was aware of everything about him at that moment.

"And what did you have in mind?" There was a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Open your eyes," His hands left my shoulders sliding down to my arms.

Before I opened my eyes I had to remember this moment. Why I allowed this whole thing was beyond my comprehension, it was like suddenly I had just thrown all logical thoughts from my head.

So then what was I listening to?

It was too late to try and get back my inhibitions. I took a deep breath trying to reason with the powerless mist I knew must be drifting through the entire area.

I opened my eyes.

I gasped, breath caught in my throat.

I was on the Tower's roof. Or more on the towers edge. The sun had already set behind me making the darkness. A pale full moon was emerging from the waters of where I was facing. It was cloudless out and a slight breeze hit my cloak shifting it slightly.

"It's beautiful." My words escaped before any thought had been put in. Truly it was, I loved the night and it was radiant tonight.

"You went through all the trouble of confusing me just to bring me up and show me the moon?" It was an attempt at something more rational.

I turned to face Robin who was smiling broadly behind me.

"That and I thought we could enjoy a little food up here as well," Robin sidestepped a little. I caught the sight of a small basket and a few candles.

"Wha?" I asked confused as Robin ushered me toward the food.

"Raven lets just enjoy now, please, you said yourself tomorrow you'll be back to cold and emotionless. So I wanted one last shot with you before then."

I nodded still caught in my thoughts and sat down on the roof. I was still facing the rising moon with a basket of delicious smelling food in front of me. Robin sat down closely next to me.

"When did you put all this together?"

"After I gave Beast Boy and Starfire the idea for tonights dinner."

I turned to look at Robin, he had that sly look.

"Crafty, I'm impressed." I turned back to look at the candles. Their light played with the shadows.

"I knew you'd be."

I pushed back some strands of my violet hair. Still thoughts made their way crashing into me yet never breaking the peaceful silence of the roof. One specifically shone above the rest.

_Give him a chance Raven, even after the chip he's still going to be there. He isn't going to be the one that runs away…_

**Phew I completely lost inspiration for this story for a little bit. Hope you liked this chapter though. I know they probably seem o/c, but I don't care, Raven deserves a little romancing. XD And ya gotta love the corny BB jokes.**

**–Cyborg plushies for all- Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock! Truly! Review and let me know what you think!**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	13. Tacit Guile

**Disclaimer: I own the tape that I recorded TT on, that is all. Sadly I do not own them…**

**Tacit Guile**

**Robin's p.o.v.**

I crossed my feet putting them under me and leaned back on my hands. Across from me under the moons gazes Raven finished eating her brownie. I had eaten a little of the food and finished before the girl.

She was looking at the candles almost hypnotically. I smiled contently as a wind whipped across the towers top.

"You wouldn't run away would you?" Raven had finished the last of her chocolate and was watching me, in an analyzing way.

I was lost a moment. Our whole dinner had been silent, just enjoying the company of the other. Run away? Why would I?

"No I'd never run away." I answered in almost a whisper fashion, it was silent throughout the night.

Raven seemed to relax, her arms placed gently in her lap, she was sitting in her meditation position.

The silence stretched. I yearned to reach out to Raven. She looked so alone, in a strong and beautifully subtle way.

"Thank you for everything." Her gaze finally found mine, her eyes most magnetic in the celestial lighting.

"You deserve it." I leaned forward carefully touching my hand to hers. Ever so carefully I used her hand to pull her closer to me.

"Looking for a reward now are we?" She was so close when she paused looking at me daringly.

"I was thinking more of an extended thank you," I smiled mischievously as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"On one condition," The vixen held one finger right in front of my lips. "You take off your mask."

"What?" I mumbled and she pressed her finger to my lips shushing me.

"Well?" There was fire in her look, a well written dare hanging in the air. I bit at my lip. I just had to hand her my most well kept secret.

I did trust her.

Maybe as long as no one else knew?

_The reward had better be good…_

A little reluctantly I put a hand to the starting fold of my mask. Raven looked a little startled as if she didn't think I would do it.

Her hand moved and was placed on top of mine. "You really don't have to. It's not right of me to invade your privacy." She urged stopping me from removing the black material.

She watched my eyes, she had been testing me.

By that respectful look she gave me I must have passed.

Both of us lowered our hands, this time in relief. I might have showed her my identity, but it didn't feel right. Something told me not yet.

"You're something Robin." She shook her head her amethyst hair fluttering in the wind.

"Oh what no insults?" I teased.

"Mm indeed it is shocking." She drawled. There was a long moment of enjoyed silence. "I'm going to do some meditation, after all I have been slacking." She stood her cape fluttering about her form.

"Um goodnight then," I was disappointed to see her leave. It must have shone on my face as well.

She walked just to about the stairs to descend. At the last moment she turned back to me.

"Sweet dreams Robin," Her voice was melodic and she rewarded me with the smallest of smiles.

I was transcended on her image as she vanished down the stairs. All those times she had walked out of the room, never looking back. I felt oddly privileged. And that smile…

I signed in deep contentment and lay on my back on the roof. I stayed out watching the moon slink across the sky. I was still watching the dark skies long after the candles had burned out.

------------------------------

"I've got it!" Breakfast had been quiet up until then. Cyborg had come running in sliding slightly on the towers floor toward all of us.

I was still drowsy from staying up all night. The rest of the Titans however looked cheery as ever this morning. Even Raven seemed to be less frigid, only snapping at Beast Boy two or three times.

Breathless Cyborg beamed at the table. He has been absent all morning just to come bustling in now.

"What did you get friend Cyborg?" Starfire cheerily asked.

"Yea dude where have you been? I haven't had anyone to play Super Smash Bros with!" Beast Boy added earning a glare from Raven.

"I figured out how to safely get Raven's chip off." He smiled more now showing the black box in his hands.

"Glorious!" Starfire gloated up hands clasped and eyes shimmering.

Eyes moved to Raven. She looked a little ruffled when she finally looked up to Cyborg.

"Shall we?" Her tone was sentencing. I felt my throat clench, would this really be the last few moments I had a chance with the lovely Goth?

"Sure," Cyborg seemed giddy to work with more technology. Raven stood and the rest of us followed breakfast forgotten.

Cyborg lead us into his research room we had been in before. Raven and I followed as Beast Boy and Starfire brought up the rear already into a rapid conversation. Raven was solemn as I watched her with a delicate intricacy. Even allowed to feel she held back.

She must have been feeling something however, tiny bits of mist played across her hands as she was trying to hide them.

"Ok Raven step over here, the rest of you gotta stay back alright?" He pulled Raven forward standing her next to a metal column. On the column he placed the black cube. The rest of us got as close as allowed to watch. I was already worried something would go wrong.

"And your sure this is safe?" I asked dubiously.

"Yes." The hybrid human had moved back to the computer putting in a bunch of numbers (there was that sideways eight again).

"How does it work?" Starfire asked, her eyes full with curiosity.

Cyborg finished typing on the computer before turning to face Starfire. "Basically we are going to use Ravens power to transfer the chip into the container."

He shifted his attention again to move back toward Raven. "Alright Raven. When I turn on the power to retain the holding box you need to touch it to pull out some of your powers. Using it create a path from your body to the box."

Raven nodded, taking it in.

"I'll be moving the chip carefully while the direct connection is up. But it is crucial that you keep up the connection, no matter what."

The rest of us were silent. There was a definite foreboding in the room. I was about to say something when Cyborg started the procedure.

He pressed some keys on the computer and the column hummed to life. A small crackle of blue electricity surrounding it. I bit my lip watching, my fists clenched. Raven brought a slender hand forward and rested it just on the box. The blue energy crackled around her flesh never touching her.

Black energy appeared at her fingertips.

I felt my skin prick, the air had just changed. My senses jumped about, something wasn't right.

I glanced around; Beast Boy and Starfire were staring mesmerized. Maybe I was just being paranoid?

Raven let the black tendrils creep from her fingers. As if they were magnetized they reached out to connect to the black box, a direct linking.

Cyborg stepped closer to Raven. He held a pair of what looked to be tongs. He seemed uneasy; the procedure couldn't have been as safe as he said. I rubbed my arm; the skin prickling most uncomfortable-my nerves must be fried.

Cyborg pressed the tongs gently to Ravens neck picking off the chip that had resided on her skin for some times now. I was holding my breath waiting for something horrible to happen. Somehow I knew it would.

He started to pull the chip toward the box. It followed the black telekinetic path. The chip looked less than harmless there.

The crackling energy suddenly stopped. I looked down the column, the energy was gone.

Cyborg cussed loudly to the silenced room. Raven seeming to sense it reached out more energy she didn't have. It seeped to the pillar replacing the energy.

"What happened?" I began to walk towards them.

"The energy stopped? Did something get unplugged?" Cyborg looked stressed, his age seemed to stretching making him seem too old to be in a group of teenagers.

"Raven can you hold it up?" Cyborg was motioning to her powers. They now swarmed about attempting to stabilize everything.

"For the moment." She hissed seemly distracted in levitating the dangerous chip.

Cyborg nodded and moved back behind the machine following wires. After a moment he stiffened and turned around to face us. His face was sullen and ashen. "The wires been cut."

I stepped forward more only a foot from a struggling Raven now. She had her eyes closed, a pained expression visible.

There was a faint sound. The air was cut through with a resounding clink. At my feet stuck to the tower floor a bird-a-rang had hit. It glittered reminding me of a specific memory.

_I had gotten out of Slade's lair. The door was about to shut; I put a bird-a-rang into the door to keep it from shutting._

Words jumped in my mind. "Slade!" I yelled all of a sudden, the only word that would work up past my tongue. I spun around to see Beast Boy and Starfire fall to the floor. Behind their fallen figures the vindictive man stepped out. A sputtering electric device in his hand, it looked similar to a stun gun.

"So thought you two could get into my lair and out safely? That I wouldn't eventually seek you out?" The man shuffled past the two fallen teammates. I stood my ground feeling the need to protect Raven hoping Cyborg would come up with something.

"Come now Robin how long do you think she can keep that going?" He looked past me, his eye trained on Raven. I would almost feel bad vibes from her direction, still struggling.

I reached for my belt to grab my bow-staff. It materialized in my hands.

"So you want it the hard way? I should have guessed, you enjoy making people suffer…"

Blind rage rushed into me. How dare that bastard…

I took off, my boots hitting in a quick uneven pace toward the man. It wasn't until I had swung a few times at him and missed that I caught onto his game. He had circled me around. He was now closer to Raven.

Before I had time to strategize he backed up almost into the girl. Ravens eyes still closed chose then to open. A fury already residing inside.

"Now lets see…" Slade moved catlike around Raven, as if he were examining her. "Well must more risky than the way I would have done it." Slade looked up to Cyborg who was still frozen in the back, he had his sonic cannon raised but unsure of what to do. "Too much guess work here. I mean all I did was throw out the electricity and its this huge mess." He shook his head seemingly sad with undercoated amusement. "Ah Raven, seems you have to do everything yourself."

Raven was still struggling. The chip was now floating midair the tongs dropped and forgotten. It was in the black stream of her powers but unmoving. Her powers still coursed energy into the column igniting the box with dancing electrics.

Her powers were the only thing keeping everything from exploding because of that chip. I could almost read it in Cyborg's horrified face.

Slade brought a gloved hand to touch Ravens cheek. Anger radiated through my veins, my fists were already beginning to ache from the pressure I was exerting on the muscles.

For a moment Raven tripped up. Her energy blipped over to try and attack Slade. Small sharps of lightning shot out from the chip and headed for the nearest human. Raven let out a muffled cry as the resonated through her arm into her body.

"Ah don't let yourself become distracted now, your going to need to keep that up for a while." Slade let out a cold laugh, his hand just stopping at Ravens hair in a sickening caress.

"I can't watch this." Cyborg glared at Slade finally deciding on firing his cannon. Slade jumped back with ease while the ray tore right past Raven. Raven blipped again and tried to shield the pain of more jagged lightning.

And today had started off as such a peaceful day…

The moment Slade had taken to jump back I made a mad dash for Raven.

I wasn't looking or paying attention. Blindly I was almost to her when a sharp sting cut into my arm.

The impact threw me to the floor. A jarring cut I already knew in my right upper arm, my bow-staff dropped carelessly. Gripping the sting my fingers ran over smooth metal, it was my damned bird-a-rang.

I shifted getting a better look. The pain was numbed a little by my shock, but the object was buried almost halfway into my skin, a bloody wound. I cringed deciding it needed to come out.

I glanced up at the scene. There was a clashing already starting. None other than Starfire was the attacker.

Somehow she was back from unconsciousness firing righteous fury at Slade. I smiled grimly at her back as she dodged and fired green bolts at the distracted man. Cyborg was also up; he was near Raven frantically searching trying to fix the device while he had the time. Raven looked much in pain, her hands strained with crackling energy.

It was dangerously blinking in and out.

I closed my eyes breathing a moment. I relaxed my arm muscle; I knew the metal had probably cut into some of the muscle. Blood was already pooling down my arm. I had to do this; I had to pull it out.

**Been a little uninspired for this piece. Finally got back into it after LJ ravenxrobin community. XD Anyway hope everyones enjoying it. Only a few chapters left! I love you all for your showering reviews –Starfire plushies for all-**

**I think I am out of plushies hehehe.**

**Happy Halloween Everyone!**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	14. Amethyst or Crimson

**Disclaimer: I own the tape that I recorded TT on, that is all. Sadly I do not own them…**

**Amethyst or Crimson**

**Robin's p.o.v.**

My hands clenched tighter on the metal and braced myself. I heard Starfire cry out and Raven mumble something but I didn't dare look up.

I took a deep breath and pulled.

It felt like a horrifying agony. As if I were to pull my own heart out the pain came. The bird-a-rang was slippery with blood and clattered to the floor. My gloved hands were now a ghastly shade of red.

Quickly I tore at some of my cape to make a tourniquet, the pain was numbing at my nerves. There probably wasn't any other pain like metal in muscle.

I tried it a couple of times before finally bracing myself to look up.

And of course wished I hadn't.

My gaze was first caught by Raven. She was on her knees, eyes clenched shut in concentration. Power swarmed around her and she swayed dangerously. She looked about to give up.

Next to her Cyborg was trying to help, but he made sure not to touch the crackling electricity that was dancing about her skin. He didn't look pleased at all anymore.

I turned to find Slade. He was fighting it out now with a green rhino. Beast Boy must have woken up and was now protecting a fallen Starfire. From this distance it looked like she had lost a little blood but was fine. The Rhino raged and missed a few times before I looked away.

Everyone looked stable for the moment except for Raven…

I snapped back around and staggered to my feet. Blood started pulsing in my ears and I was conscious of the stabbing on my wound as it expunged more blood.

I reached the two titans just as a massive crash behind me sounded. It didn't sound good either but I didn't dare see the damage.

"Can you fix it?" I asked hurriedly. Cyborg was fumbling with wiring hooking some into his arm.

"Yea as long as there's no more interruptions." Cyborg warned. He gave a slight nod to Raven. Up close she looked worse. She was breathing rapidly, a brittle frown creased onto her face and she seemed dead tired. The chip was still next to her floating midair.

I backed up a little when a shower of sparks from the pedestal got close.

There was another crash and Starfire wailed. I spun around feeling the need to protect her. But in fact I had turned around to meet the metal armor of Slade.

I jumped back a few feet upon reflex coming too close to the internal battle behind me. The current charged behind me sending tingled sensations my way. Any more back and I'd be in the electricity.

"Robin, just give her to me. This all is not worth your trouble." Slade waved his arm flimsily behind him. He motioned to the two fallen titans.

I had caught a glimpse of them only to find them entrapped in some kind of netting. No matter of shape shifting from Beast Boy would get them out. The wall near them was slit and chipping. It had an odd horn shaped hole.

"Never," I spat despite the blood loss the energy behind me was doing a lot to raise my moral. I wondered if it had anything to do with Ravens influence.

"Then you will loose her forever," The man's voice was cruel. He must have been smiling widely behind that mask and it sickened me.

Slade stepped forward I gripped at my waist for my bow-staff. My search came up empty, had dropped it already. On second thought I grabbed for a freeze disk.

There were still there, in a swift motion I flung one at his feet. The man took a quick jump back as if expecting this and the ice spread across the floor upon impact.

I cursed under my breath when Slade landed unscathed a few yards away.

"Think about it Robin, you'd be willing to risk her life for your own selfishness?" His coy voice interrupted my thoughts about killing the man. That made me pause a moment. Is that what I was doing?

Was I really going to get Raven killed?

Someone poked my back. I nearly jumped and turned quickly. Cyborg was holding two wires out to me.

"You have to attach one of these to the pedestal and only one. I don't know which one her powers would accept though."

"What?" I gave him a look as though he had six arms.

"Pick a wire attach it to the pedestal and hope for the best, you only get once chance."

"One chance?! Why me?" Half of my attention was on him, the other half was conscious of Slade standing impatiently across the room. He had started tapping his metal boot loudly.

"Pick the right one. You because you know her best."

I swallowed and grabbed the two wires. One was thick and red; the other was slender and purple. Cyborg stepped back as though afraid. I didn't dare ask what would happen if I picked the wrong wire.

I didn't want to know. Curiosity killed the cat…

I tugged at the wires to find them plugged into Cyborg's arm. The boy looked sick, for once he didn't have all the answers for his technology. I was the leader, I had to know. I had to step up and do this.

"Are you going to be that selfish?" Slade's voice broke me from thinking again. He was still in the same spot watching me.

I knew you weren't supposed to listen to villain logic but it's hard. What if I choose wrong? Why did I have to be the damned leader?!

I stepped over a little toward the pedestal, both wires pinched tightly between my gloved fingers.

The room grew silent beside the hum of power in the air.

Then there was mumbling. I looked down at Raven. She was a few feet away still on her knees but she was mumbling something.

"Raven?" I asked trying to procrastinate what I had to do.

"Robin hurry up!" Cyborg called to me. I might have ignored him if he hadn't sounded so selfless. He was after all willing to be hooked up to something manifested with Ravens power.

He was selfless, and that made me feel low. He was risking his life; both their lives on whether on not I could choose wires.

Slade's suggestion sounded mighty tempting right about now.

I knelt beside the crackling structure, the black box sat atop it looking innocent. I turned my head to see Raven. She was still mumbling but had turned to face him.

Her eyes were open as well but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking into me. As if willing me to pick the right wire.

I felt like screaming. How could she look so calm? How could everyone be so willing to put his or her life on the line for a team member? Had I missed how strong everyone's trust in each other had become?

I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything anymore. I had moved the red wire into my right hand and the violet into my left. Left or right, red or violet? I had a fifty percent chance of getting it right.

I could hear Slade in the background. He didn't seem willing to get any closer. He wanted to toy with me using these mind games.

"You'll be loosing two teams members instead of one. And I thought you were a leader. You're supposed to make the best decisions for the team, not yourself. Tisk tisk." His voice floated through twisting into my head.

"Please friend Robin do not listen to him! You are a good leader!" I heard the cheery voice of Starfire from across the room. I heard a shout of agreement from Beast Boy.

So then why did I feel lower than dirt? I felt lower than even Slade.

Then there was another voice. It was faint, but I could make out the words.

"Hurry up Robin," It was Raven still fiercely concentrating on her powers. They were wavering and blinking, I could hear them. She would sharply take in a breath of air every so often.

I tried to remember everything I knew about Raven. It turned out there wasn't much.

She liked the color violet, but red was also in her motif. Violet was the color of her eyes, red the color of her chakra.

I tried the size. Slender seemed like elegance, but the thick one could also be strength.

They were damned wires, why did it matter?

Yet I continued trying to reason, for everything that matched violet there was equal red.

"If you're just going to waste two of your own team mates lives I might as well just leave." It was Slade again, he sounded closer. I didn't dare open my eyes.

If I couldn't make the right decision would I be wasting their lives? Was it really all or death?

My head was pounding, a massive headache starting. My arm gripped around the red wire.

Then there was a moment of sucked silence. It pulled me from my trance.

I opened my eyes to see Raven. She wavered a second then collapsed. Still gracefully she lay on now hard tiled floor. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were in a deep sleep, her cape fluttered over her figure. The last of her black magic was filtering across the chip to the statue.

I had to choose. There was no time left. I swallowed hard and wished for luck.

Amethyst or crimson,

Lilac or vermilion,

Lavender or scarlet,

Mauve or ruby,

Plumb or cherry…

I went with my instinct as I stuck my hand forward, the wire connected with the last of Ravens electricity.

**And you all want to kill me now right? XD I have been so low on motivation for this story (and grounded)! I know this was horridly short so I'll have the next chapter extra long I think. Oh I got over 200 reviews?! You all just amaze me, such wonderful reviews! Thanks a bunch! –Slade plushies anyone?-**

**Hahaha ok you are all now allowed to throw your fruit of choice for that cliffy.**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	15. Choices

**Disclaimer: I own the tape that I recorded TT on, that is all. Sadly I do not own them…**

**Choices**

**Raven's p.o.v.**

There was silence. Horrible, empty nothingness of black. My mind wouldn't string anything together, I was just so tired…

Then there was buzzing. A nagging buzzing that fought not to be ignored. Something stirred about my head telling me to get up.

Had I been asleep?

My body for a moment had been disconnected from my mind, somewhere lost and forgotten. My arm moved on its own to try and get my body up. Pain shot from an unknown source and swept my body.

My skin tingled everywhere; it felt like I had a massive blood loss, the type of irritating feeling as when a limb went to sleep. I didn't remember loosing any blood. In fact I couldn't remember anything.

My other hand joined the first hauling myself off the ground. I seemed to breath easier. I opened my eyes and was hit with the memories to fill in the gaps of where I was.

Startled I darted my glance around. I had run out of power, so weak and woozy. Robin had been trying to-

_Robin…_

I snapped my eyes back toward the pedestal. It glowed in faded blue electricity being fed in by Cyborg. I followed up to look at Cyborg; he however was not looking at me.

I followed his gaze.

About ten feet from us Slade was crouched. A thin blade gripped in his gloved hands. The blade was pressed against the unconscious boys neck.

Fear gripped at my throat. How had I allowed this to happen? What was going on?

"_Slade_," Cyborg spat the name. He was standing making no attempt to intervene, his sonic cannon wasn't even charged.

"Ah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want to move and create a mini nuclear warhead now would we?"

I saw Cyborg take a longing glance at the pedestal before returning to look at Slade. I turned a little more to look at the pedestal still keeping an eye on Slade.

Cyborg had run his power into the pedestal; a purple wire glinted as it continued transfusing energy.

_So Robin had chosen right._

Cyborg's power had reinforced the last of mine as well. Midair, a little off from the black box was the chip still floating surrounded in black. Blue energy kept the black in place.

I never would have tried to mix powers. This was an unstable compound, as I had told the team once before mixing powers could create major problems. But it would be ok for the moment it seemed.

I turned my attention back to the villain. The blade left red traces on the unconscious boys neck. I wished Robin would wake up. Why was he unconscious in the first place?

I spotted an oozing red gash on his arm. It looked nasty having bled through the yellow material of his cape.

Carefully I stepped forward, Slade was so close.

"And what are you planning on doing dear Raven? Save poor Robin?" Slade had his eye on me now, cold and calm like a trained killer. He pulled Robin a little moving the blade at his neck. A dark red drop appeared and traveled down his pale skin.

I froze and watched the blood. It was nothing vital so far.

"Azarath…" I raised my arms toward Slade, I wanted the blade. Slade pressed the blade at the left side of his neck, right where a major artery was. It was too late to reconsider my options however.

"Metrion…" I felt some of the power that had restored stir inside me, it just toward my fingertips. I saw Slade press the blade deeper. I bid my mind not to think of the blood that was gathering.

"Zinthos!" I shouted and the black sprung from my fingertips. Slade took the moment to slide the blade clear across the left side of his neck. It was enough to slash the artery there. My power grabbed the blade out of his hands.

Slade laughed deeply and stood up, Robins head thumped to the ground. I suppressed the growl that was rising from my throat.

"You are too late my dark bird," Slade's eyes seemed to smile at me. My mind threw the blade at him with impossible speed wishing it to cut through him.

Somehow I had missed and the metal dropped to the ground. The lights had blipped out a moment, Slade was gone. I felt heat in my gaze, a muffled curse word managed to crawl from my lips.

I hated that man with a passion. And he had escaped again, and would torment us yet again all too soon.

My attention to the villain drained quickly however. Robin lay on the white tiled floor. Blood was already staining the white a muddily red.

I rushed toward him, in a moment I had a hand pressed to his neck, the other hovered just over the wound. From the looks of the blood it had been an artery, a life-sustaining artery at that.

My mind told me it wouldn't work. I could heal bones and scratched, but not a torn artery. My more hated emotions murmured I should just cut my losses, he had been trouble anyway.

I didn't take the time to listen. Already my lips were chanting the words. Black radiated from my hand into my leader.

It seemed an eternity and I closed my eyes. I could feel the little power I had gained draining right out of me. Healing took an incredible amount of energy and concentration. I was still sore and woozy, but not thinking of my own safety.

"Raven?" There was a voice. It sounded metallic, someone I knew. I tasted blood on my tongue suddenly. My powers were now taking their energy from my physical body.

Someone talked again. This time I could understand the words. They might have been in the language I knew, but it was hard to tell.

There was a rustling noise. Someone had moved. I kept my hands at healing his injuries.

I could still feel the blood at my fingertips where I had pressed them to the wound. It was slowing though, I wanted to open my eyes to see whether it was a good thing or not. I was too tired. My arms grew heavy and both my hands were pressed just about his neck. I was trying to keep myself up as the darkness tried to claim me.

Something told me just a little longer.

I dragged in a breath letting the rest of my tendrils pass out of my body. My emotions were out of touch, everything was out of touch.

I felt like I had a headache and a brain freeze all at once. Someone touched my shoulder.

The weight was too much. I collapsed. I didn't even have the energy to think as the black finally came running up to meet me. I only hoped it had been enough to spare his life.

**Robin's p.o.v.**

I felt someone poking at me. It stirred my mind and suddenly I was back in my body again.

The back of my head throbbed and there was a terrible pain in my neck. I opened my eyes to find everything black. I was blind?

I sat up sharply about to yell out when the cause dawned on me. I reached up and fixed my mask, how stupid of me. White room and walls greeted me, again. The last thing I could remember was choosing the violet wire and-

And then I had been hit in the back of the head by Slade.

Consciously I looked around me; Starfire was to one side, her finger poised to poke at me again.

"Wwht happned?" My mouth was dry making my words run together. Starfire's eyes lit up and she gave a faint smile.

"It is ok Robin, you have been repaired. Slade is gone, he escaped."

I looked down at myself. Minor cuts had been bandaged, where the bird-a-rang had cut through had a wrap had been placed. A hand raised and gingerly touched my neck. I didn't know how I had gotten that, but there was a scabby slice that met my fingers.

I knew there was a bump on the back of my head; it throbbed with every pulse of my heart.

"Where's Raven?" I looked back up at Starfire. Her smile paused, but only for a second.

"In the next room, do you wish to see her?"

I nodded pushing the white blankets up off me. Starfire floated next to me as I climbed out of the bed. Stumbling a little Starfire jumped to my side to brace me. I smiled slightly in thanks.

When I was finally able to walk she lead me out of the room. I didn't have the heart to ask Star how Raven was. Somehow by the faltering in her smile I didn't think it was good.

"She is in there," Star stopped by the door motioning to me.

I gave her a quizzical look when she made no effort to go in. I took a few deep breaths to calm my mind. It had already jumped to the worst conclusion.

I noticed my fingers were trembling only slightly and I quickly shook myself out of it. I was Robin after all. Strong, independent, lead-

The door creaked open as though inviting me in. I stepped threw before I could start with my 'what-ifs'.

The white walls lead up to a bed across the room. There was a white curtain pulled across shielding the view. My bare feet noiselessly made it over to the bed. I grabbed the curtain and slid it back…

**Yet another fun cliffy -Dodges random items-. I'm thinking there may only be one more chapter. Much thanks to all of my completely awesome reviewers! It was awesome to check and have like 15 in my mail. And I split the chapter into Raven/Robin p.o.v.'s for a little variation, sorry for any confusion.**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	16. Love the Sinner

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, that simple! And now what you've all been waiting for...the last chapter!

Love the Sinner

Robin's p.o.v.

I pulled back the curtain to reveal Raven. For a moment my breath caught. She didn't seem to be moving.

The girl grumbled in her sleep and turned slightly. My entire body relaxed, the worst had not happened. I stepped closer observing the sleeping Raven. She wasn't floating like the time she had healed herself, she was tightly tucked in white sheets.

There were numerous scratches along her face and arms that looked to have been washed and disinfected. I reached an arm to push the violet hair that had fallen onto her face. She rustled a little mumbling incoherently.

I smiled. It was almost...nice not to have a weight on my shoulders. Slade had escaped, but that was to be expected. Ravens hair slid over her shoulder revealing the pale skin of her neck. There was a small patch where you could tell the chip had been resting.

I wondered how they had gotten rid of Slade, how they had gotten the chip into the box.

I let my mind wander barely noticing I was twirling the sleeping girls hair between my gloved fingers.

"Robin?" There was a voice from behind me. I turned to see Cyborg smiling at me.

"Morning, I think?" I looked around for a watch or clock.

"Yes it is. How ya doing?" He moved into the room carrying a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

"Good, my necks just a little sore," I rubbed at it with my other hand. Cyborg faltered only a second. My detective senses immediately picked it up and started interpreting it.

"She awake yet?" Cyborg moved past me and set the drink and pills down on the table beside the bed.

"Nope, just some mumbling." Cyborg looked over her quickly before turning to face me again.

"It's a wonder she's alive," Cyborg looked down at his feet. A sad smile spread on his face. "She stopped breathing some time last night, it was..." His voice cracked and he pulled a hand across his eyes.

He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. Deep purple around reddened eyes.

"Is she ok now?" I asked trying to sound detached. Already my heart was pounding loudly. She could have been lost while I slept. How selfish could I be? I was the leader, I was supposed to be there for them.

"Yea, and Robin I see you thinking, don't you try blaming this on yourself. It's over now and it was no ones fault."

"But I-"

Cyborg's glare cut me off. I shrugged as if I gave up.

"You know we almost lost you as well," Cyborg was looking at my neck before glancing back up. The boy looked stressed and tired. How much had he been through in the last 24 hours? It seemed the years he had over me stretched out further now, he looked almost like a worried parent or older brother.

"Cyborg?"

The boy pulled a chair up and sat down beside the sleeping Raven. "Yea?"

I followed suit and sat down. I gave a lingering look to Raven before returning my attention to Cyborg.

"What happened last night?"

****

Raven's p.o.v.

I felt falling, a kind of enjoyable rush. Then all of a sudden there was no air. I opened my mouth hungry for oxygen and none passed over my lips.

I heard familiar voices. Just off my reach, it was calming. I let the suffocation take me plummeting. The voices got closer as the black pushed in around me. There was a jolt and I was conscious of my body as if I had fallen into my own skin.

There was air in my lungs and the voices were still softly speaking. I mumbled something and opened my eyes. White brightness greeted me and flushed all my senses clean.

I was in a bed and next to the bed Robin and Cyborg were sitting. They were watching me now, but they had to have been the voices that were talking.

"Morning," Robin greeted giving me a sincere passive look. Something told me Cyborg had just filled him in.

"Mm morning, I'm starving." Cyborg was smiling as well, but he looked worn. He must have been up the entire night. "Robin would you?"

"Eggs and tea sound good?" He smiled more genuinely standing up. I nodded and he quickly left for the food.

Cyborg turned back to me once he had left.

"Spent the entire night watching over me eh?" I yawned and quickly assessed my garments. Beside missing my cape I was still decent. My uniform looked clean though, I hoped it was Starfire who had changed it.

"I had to, you were in critical condition,"

I turned my head to look back at him. "Oh it couldn't have been that bad." I reached a hand up and untangled my hair, it had been twirled oddly.

"You...you stopped breathing." I paused and looked him in the eye. He looked at me dead on.

"Cyborg," I started but the boy stood and rushed toward me. He pulled me into a hug nearly crushing me. Under any other circumstances I would have killed him. All I could do was try and wrap my arms oddly around his metal self. I gave him a small smile when he pulled away. "Thank you," I added looking up at him.

"Robin should be back any time now, I'll go spread the good news to the other two. I'm so glad everyone's ok."

I nodded as he stepped back toward the door. "And Cyborg?" He turned back a moment to look at me. "Tell them thanks, and to get some rest."

He smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but spare a genuine smile and feel the smallest bit happy.

After the door clicked and he was gone is when I noticed it. I had _felt_ something, and nothing exploded. Was this some strange after effect?

The door clicked opened and Robin stepped in carrying a plate of eggs and a tea mug. He set the mug down on the side table and handed me the plate. I sat up and tucked my legs under me.

"I got tackled down there, apparently everyone's glad to hear you're ok." I could feel his eyes on me as I forked an egg. "I also heard how you saved me, thank you."

I ate the egg piece before looking back up at him. "There's been a lot of unnecessary thank you's going around this morning. Looking out for each other is what we do."

I recalled thanking Cyborg himself just a few minutes ago. "But none-the-less, your welcome." I added.

There was a silence after that. I finished off the eggs and put the plate aside. "You know, I've felt this morning, and so far nothing has combusted."

"Really?" Robin met my eyes, he had been looking around the room.

"Yea," I moved to the edge of the bed and let my legs fall over. I was amused a moment to see Robin's attention deterred if only for a second. "So I figure why not give it a chance."

I got up and before Robin could say anything, planted my lips on his. I kissed him slowly, and it was only a second before he started to respond.

I felt my powers rift about touching objects in black.

I tasted something cinnamon on Robin's lips as I leaning in more to him.

The black picked up a few objects.

I pulled back breathing a little heavy and blushing. With a quick tug everything was back in place. My powers seemed to be a little tamer. That was something to dwell over later, it seemed I might have new limits on my emotions.

"What was that for?" Robin was smirking that egotistical smile of his.

"That was for perusing something forbidden," I purred and brushed passed the boy. I levitated my mug behind me as I made for the door. I could feel his eyes on me, but I really didn't mind.

"Then I'll keep perusing." Robin added just as I was at the door.

"You do that Robin," I smiled although he couldn't see and closed the door behind me. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. When I was satisfied I wasn't dreaming I made my way down to greet the other Titans.

I remembered a quote that I had read a while back. I smirked to myself seeing it fit quite nicely.

__

Hate the sin and love the sinner...

I brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes, maybe in time, I would.

****

The end, for real this time. The quote at the end is from Mohammed Gandhi. I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Tons and tons of thanks and praise to everyone who has reviewed this story, you all rock:

, alibi girl, Ana, Anonomous, anonymous, Arrendi, BlissfulSuffering, Blushing Sigh, breezydusk, Cathy, cindycindy549, CloudedDragon, crazedchakra101, czee, Dark Weezing, Defafaeth Mechqua, desolatorpixie, Distant Star, ditzy, drama teen, Dream Fox, Drumming-Femme, dude, eveeee90, faLLen-dreamz, fallenharbinger, firehottie, flowerperson, Gaurdian of Light, gothic ghost, gothichika, Gryffindor620, Hotaru170, Idolar, Inuyasha'smistress, josh, Jncera, JPElles, Kabuki9008, Kawaii Theif Kitsune, kitsune-cub, Krazy4Robin, KuteVirgo, kyoyama, Lady Karmina, Loch Ness Monster, Midnight Aki, Midnight-Fox-55, Midnight Raven3, MMB, MOOgoestheCHICKEN, moonsinger, Mujitsu Yume, NightMistCrystal, Ocelot The Revolver, Peace215, PerfectlyImperfect, randomperson9000, Raven, Raven A. Star, RavenKitten, Raven the Morrigu, RavenRules, right-handed pen, robin's clone, robin/raven4ever, Scorpio Serpent, Serena4, Serene's Magick, Shadow of the Sword, Shannon-of-tameran, shortkid101, Shorty, SilverButterfly99, Silver Magiccraft, springsprite, Star Breacher, Starfiretheinvincible, Star-of-Chaos, Soft Shadow, Techna, tha fonix freeke, TheDarkAzar, tin, tinkerbellx2, ttitansnbc, Twigee-San, vegiegirl, winter child, Wrenna, x-Raven-x, xZxChevalxVx, YojimbosBlade,

****

If I forgot anyone, please feel free to fruit me!

Happy Thanksgiving!

-Dragonslayer527


End file.
